YFM: Axel's Can of Worms
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: Axeben / Benatar x Axel. A night of drinking leads to some... Very interesting consequences, how will Axel handle it? Rated M for adult situations. Your Favorite Martian story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

**I already posted this story on deviant art but, eh**

* * *

Axel Chains was not a bad guy - sure he could act stupid, stay stupid things, and some people might think he was some kind of psychopath because of his skull-print shirt, love of metal and the fact that no ones even seen what the top half of his face looks like, spreading the rumor that if you looked into his eyes he would eat your soul. In all honesty though he wasn't a bad guy. Sometimes he would be a dick to his friends (Benatar especially) but it's not like he meant any harm by it, all dudes were bros, and they were as tight as bros could get. They had all been friends since high school (well, Axel met them when he was a senior in high school and they were all younger than him, but they became friends anyways).

Okay so sometimes he could be a complete asshole to Benatar but in reality they were actually close friends, making fun of each other was just a way of showing that they cared. And Axel cared about Benatar a lot, like a lot a lot. A lot in the way that it was kinda sorta - okay utterly and completely - gay, Yes the second-biggest pervert of YFM (The first being the literal face of the band, Puffpuff Humbert) had the hots for Benatar. It wasn't so much that he didn't like girls, it was just that he loved their bodies couldn't fathom staying with one long-term.

Which brings him into the situation he is in now, making him question whether or not he deserved his current... predicament.

It all started three days ago. The members of YFM were at the Bald Beaver. Axel had been thoroughly rejected like five times by some hot chicks and threw about half of his money at strippers and was swigging down his sorrows at the bar. Benatar was sitting there nursing a martini. The brit always ate and drank slowly, it takes him about an hour just to drink a mug of coffee (he carries it around with him and takes sips while he's doing other morning shit). Axel sat on the stool right next to his bandmate.

"Are you a lightweight?" He had asked the blonde, taking a shot of whisky. Benatar shrugged, he wasn't much of a talker. Over the years Axel has sort of developed a Benatar sense; he could understand Benatar without the him having to say anything. It was weird and the other guys didn't have it but no one questioned it. "You want to have a shot contest?" Axel asked. The reading he got from Benatar was clearly a question as to why he should "It'll be metal! Come on loosen up your britches or some English shit like that."

And then they started drinking, waiting for the other one to say that they had enough after each shot. Axel lost count after ten shots and they were both hammered by the time the drummer ran out of money. "Y-You know..." Axel slurred, putting an arm around the brits shoulders "I give you a lot of shit... But dude you're like my best friend..." He laughed and wasn't even sure why.

"You tried to shove my head into a loo." Benatar pointed out; Axel smiled, because he liked Benatar's voice as high and soft as British as it was, if only he would talk more often.

"I tried, you actually has did that to me." The metal head reminded him; when they met in high school Axel immediately disliked Benatar and tried to beat up PuffPuff for being his friend, unfortunately Benatar got involved and Axel dragged him into the bathroom for a swirly. However, he didn't know the brit well enough to know that Benatar's frail appearance was hella disceiving. The guy was seriously strong, unnatural strong for someone as skinny as he, so he turned the tables on Axel and instead shoved his head into the toilet.

Benatar giggled at the memory - it made Axel feel tingles in his chest "The school made me write an apology letter." The keytarist mused, Axel tightened his arm around the others neck and pulled him closer until his head was resting on Benatar's shoulder "Axel, you're drunk."

"So are yous." Axel slurred and burst out laughing, he started to fade in and out but he was somewhat aware that he was hanging on Benatar as the blonde dragged him out of the club. And next thing he knew they were in the bus. Without warning Axel wretched and threw up, vomit ending up on both his and Benatar's shirts.

"Hey!" Benatar chastised him, then sat the brunette down on the couch. With fumbling fingers the keytarist took off his tie, blue blazer and finally his white shirt, Axel stared at the blondes chest hungrily. Benatar may have been slender, but he definitely wasn't bony.

'Heheh, I could make him reeeaal bony. Down there.' Axel thought with a giggle as he felt his own shirt getting tugged off and thrown to the ground. "Dude... I need anothers shirt. Go get me another one."

Benatar groaned, his brain working too stupid to force himself up from the couch "No fucking way, I'm too sloshed right now."

"Lightweight!" Axel teased and without thinking he put rested his head in Benatar's lap and stared up - with him looking up at the blonde while his own hair was sticking up they could actually look at each other in the eyes for a change. Benatar had brown eyes, Axel had green.

Axel didn't remember who kissed first - he liked to think it was Benatar, but something that forward is something he'd usually expect from himself. Things got really heated from that point on and both of their brains must have shut off. The kiss grew deep... Axel pulled Benatar on top of him... They were moaning and kissing, hands were roaming everywhere, the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor. With little sense of time and place Axel remembered he had his fingers digging into Benatar's shoulders as the blond was thrusting inside of him. Even drunk the brit had a slow but oh so satisfying rhythm, it felt so good that Axel didn't even care he was on bottom. He was calling out his name and Benatar was calling out his. He came before Benatar was finished and passed out while his bandmate was still pushing in and out of him.

He woke up the next morning lying on top of Benatar, who was thoroughly blacked out and had an arm draped lazily across Axel's back. Panicking when he saw they were both naked and still remembering some of the night before, the drummer got off of the other martian, threw a blanket on top of him and rushed into the bathroom. He threw up into the toilet several times and took a hot shower to wash off the sweat, cum and scent of Benatar off of him. In retrospect sleeping with Benatar in itself he didn't mind, but it was the fact that they were both drunk that made him feel a bit icky. It wasn't fully consensual on both parts.

He climbed out and got dressed, exiting the bathroom just as Benatar was stirring awake. His heart thumped as the groaning keytarist sat up and looked at him "What happened last night? Why am I naked?" Benatar asked; the metalhead realized that his friend had no idea of what took place that night... Oh thats right, Benatar hadn't eaten anything that night because he was so busy practicing for Puffpuff's new song, he was drinking on an empty stomach. He must have been blacked out the whole time.

"You see uh..." He rummaged his throbbing skull for an excuse "We got really drunk last night and uh, I convinced you to go streaking. Sorry man..."

Benatar groaned "Well isn't that just the dogs bollocks?" He cursed, and with blanket still wrapped around him modestly he shuffled his way into the bathroom, innocently unaware that Axel not only knew exactly how his naked body looked, but was actually well acquainted with it. That was three days ago, Axel hoped that if he forced himself to forget about it everything would be okay, he could continue to admire Benatar from afar satisfied that even if it was unlikely that they would ever be together, at least they had spent one night together. And he could keep this all to himself and there would be no immediate consequences.

Yet here he was, hunched over the toilet with bile staining his lips, feeling like absolute shit. Why? Apparently, sleeping with your best friend drunk and not telling him about it was so bad, the universe punished him by knocking him up.

* * *

**A/N**

**So... I wrote an entire fanfic in three days, because this idea spawned in my head and I had to do it. I'll post the individual chapters every day or so. In all honesty male pregnancy is weird to me because I'm in a medical family and having a baby isn't as simple as having the organs for it, because there the whole deal with having viable eggs, and the proper internal conditions which males were not built for, but after seeing a lot of pictures of Benatar being pregnant by Axel I thought it would be funny to do a fanfic where it was reversed. I kind of figured Benatar would be top in the relationship, I don't know why though. But because of the impossibility of a male to get pregnant naturally I won't explain how it happened to Axel, I'll leave it up to the readers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

"This is so not metal." Axel groaned and he stared down at his plate. Usually extra crispy bacon and scrambled eggs with ketchup was his favorite breakfast, but now the thing inside of him decided it was disgusting so therefore he couldn't eat it. His hand unconsciously went to his stomach and he went into his thoughts.

He had seen a doctor at a free clinic. She promised to keep this bizarre secret, but explained to him that the baby was growing much faster rate than normal, she estimated the entire pregnancy would take only about twenty-three days, apparently male pregnancy was much more rapid than with women. So in a little less than three weeks from now, Axel would have to… give birth to this thing. He didn't want to get rid of it, the thought of killing his own child disgusted him, and it didn't help that he couldn't even imagine himself doing something like that to Benatar, even if the keytarist didn't know it would still be pretty much the ultimate betrayal. The doc also explained that he should stop drinking, give up drugs and take prenatal vitamins, like a lot of them, constantly, because of the growth being so fast. He didn't want his friends to suspect anything so he just bought a giant bottle of gummy vitamins and iron supplements.

Benatar was sitting across from him and eating his own breakfast - simple, three slices of dry toast, plain oatmeal, and black coffee. Benatar has some oddly plain tastes, he drank his coffee without cream or sugar, pizza without toppings, never put salt, pepper or ketchup on anything. He never explained to them why it is he does this, but then again while they sometimes teased him for his 'lack of taste' they never really asked why it is he does this.

"Are you alright Axel? You aren't eating." Benatar noted, Axel's shoulders shot up to his ears and his back slammed into the back of his chair, being around Benatar made him nervous, what if he suspected something?

"I-I just don't feel good." Axel said, which was part of the truth. "My stomach… wants nothing I want."

"Perhaps it's just a stomach flu." Benatar suggested and tossed him one of his slices of dry toast "Maybe something plain would go down easy."

Nodding but not looking at his bandmate Axel took a bite of the toast - and was surprised that he actually liked it a lot, he shoved the whole slice into his mouth and after barely chewing swallowed the whole thing. "Thanks, I was really hungry. You think you could make more for me?" Axel asked, the blonde politely nodded and went back into the bus kitchen.

He looked down at his still flat stomach. The baby must have the same tastes as Benatar, something he found inconvenient but amusing in its own way. He shouldn't eat with his bandmates much, he didn't want them to notice his eating habits.

Benatar came back and gave him three slices of dry toast which the drummer devoured. Axel stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of lipton tea, he boiled some water in the microwave and put the herb bag into it; maybe the thing would like tea since Benatar did. So engrossed as staring at the russet waves contaminating the hot water from the tea bag he didn't notice the literal face of YFM come into the kitchen.

"What are you making faggot?" A voice asked him from behind making him jump; in nerdy-glasses and his ever-present red hoodie stood PuffPuff Humbert. Even though Axel was the tallest and oldest, and Puffpuff was the youngest and the shortest, Axel felt surprisingly intimidated. Then again, maybe it's because he was so on edge about anyone finding out about his… problem.

"I ehh..." Axel stuttered "It''s… Tea."

Puff raised an eyebrow "Why would you drink that weak shit?"

"Just... trying something new." Axel stammered and turned away, he squeezed the liquid out of the tea bag into the cup and tossed it into the trashcan, and quickly left the kitchen, leaving Puff to stand there confused at the drummers off behavior. He shrugged it off as the guy coming off of something.

Axel sat on his bed and downed the tea, it tasted honestly amazing right now, the thing really did like what Benatar does. At least now Axel doesn't have to guess what he's craving. As he finished the tea his eyelids felt heavy. He didn't understand why though, he'd only been awake for about an hour. He was too tired to care now, so he set his mug down and settled into his bed, sound asleep in less than a minute, lying on his side and one arm draped protectively over his stomach.

Fatigue. The doctor said that with the baby growing at the impossibly fast rate that it was growing at, he would be eating and sleeping way more than even a pregnant woman.

Benatar came into the room and was a bit surprised to see his bandmate asleep already, although admittedly he was really quite cute while he was asleep. With a small smile Benatar draped a blanket over the unconscious drummer and closed the blinds to make the room dark. He then left the room to help Puff get his hand unstuck from a jar (don't ask.)

* * *

Axel woke up when someone started violently shaking his shoulder "Wake up gaptooth!" He heard Puffpuff yell at him, he swatted at the short pest before sitting up groggily.

"What?" Axel hissed, angry at being woken up. He was having such a nice nap too, and now that he was awake he felt like crap; he was hungry again but queasy at the same time.

The nerd put his hands on his hips "It's time for practice." He said, Axel sent the nerd a glare past his thick bangs and quickly rummaged under his mattress to find his drumsticks "Hurry up."

"Yeah yeah I know nerdling..." Axel muttered, loud enough that Puff found it necessary to grab him by the neckline of his shirt to pull him just enough that he fell to the floor on his hip "Oww! You bitch!" Axel growled, angry. His bed was on the top bunk, hell he was lucky he didn't land on his side or his front or the thing could have been hurt! Angry he leapt onto his feet and punched Puff squarely in the jaw. The younger man grunted in pain and stumbled back falling onto his butt.

"You dick!" Puffpuff shouted, but the drummer only ignored him as he grabbed his drumsticks from under his mattress and stalked to the rec. room. DeeJay was adjusting buttons and levers on his sound-mixer, and Benatar was standing up holding his keytar, though his normal acoustic guitar and Axel's own black electric guitar were in there stands behind him, so they might be used also.

Benatar smiled at him, and it made Axel feel more tingles in his chest "Feeling better now?" The brit asked, very nicely. It made Axel suddenly want to go up to the blonde and kiss him for all he's worth, but of course he didn't. The brunette instead cast his stare onto the floor as he shuffled over to his drum set.

'Benatar made me a fag' Axel thought. "Yeah I am, I think I'm coming down with something. It'll pass." Axel muttered, blushing he made sure his face was turned away from them. He liked Benatar for a long time, but it was only now after the err… incident between them that Axel felt nervous and squirmy around the keytarist.

They started to practice with their instruments, each doing their own thing, and Puffpuff eventually joined them. Puff had a new idea for a song, and belted out some lyrics, Benatar quickly came up with a chorus and the bass instrumental. Axel tried to come up with the drum instrumental but he couldn't focus, which made Puff mad.

"Axel what the hell is wrong with you today?" The band leader demanded. Axel couldn't make himself answer, so Benatar did it for him

"He isn't feeling well." The British martian told Puff, who at the news turned an angry gaze on Axel. Well more like half-angry, half-concerned, Puff wasn't the type to admit that he cared.

"Damnit Axel, why didn't you say you were sick?" Puff demanded but didn't wait for an answer "Peace the fuck out until you get better!"

Nodding Axel got up and left the rec room, he made his way over the the kitchen,settling on eating a banana and some crackers. He decided maybe a walk would clear his head so he left the bus and went on a walk with no particular destination. He wasn't sure what town they were in but he didn't care. He let his mind blank out for a while, giving him a peaceful break from the business with Benatar and the weird shit happening to his body.

* * *

He didn't realize it was getting late until he bumped into a street lamp and realized it was on, he looked up to the sky and saw that it was getting dark. Cursing to himself that he forgot where he was, he whipped out his phone and dialed the number for the 'community' phone in the bus, a few rings passed before he was answered

'Hello?' Said the all-too-familiar high British voice, a blush crept on Axel's face and his palms got sweaty.

"Err...Yeah…. Hey Benatar." He greeted awkwardly "Look it's getting dark and shit, you think you guys could pick me up?"

'Where are you?'

"Uhh..." He scanned his surroundings quickly "Intersection of Oliver and Chile, right across the street from a Billabongs."

'Okay we'll come get you.' Benatar clarified, Axel heard him say other things kind of muffled, probably talking to Puff or Deejay.

"Hurry up." Axel quietly ordered, then ended the call.

Sighing, he sat down on the curb and sank his chin between his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. His mind was a little more clear now, so he mulled over his options. Would he be able to keep the baby once it was born? He was terrified…. He would make a horrible parent, and he was in a band, how could he have a baby while they were doing concerts and tours? That and there was Puff to worry about….. What if Puff dropped the baby out of a moving car or something? The guy had serious raging issues.

Oh shit…. How would he explain a baby to them in the first place? Say that he found it? No, they would probably just say he should give it up to the state or police. That and this baby would end up looking like either him, Benatar or both…. Wait, what if the baby ended up looking exactly like Benatar? How the hell would he explain that? The logical side of him wanted to give it up but the emotional side of him wanted to keep it. Maybe he should tell Benatar and he would help him. No, the blonde would probably just be disgusted, either that or feel obligated to be with Axel because of the baby, and Axel didn't want to be with Benatar because one of them felt they had to be.

His thoughts were broken up when a familiar mini blue-gray hawk landed in front of him. "Hey Vincent." He greeted and pet his hawk, the bird let out a loud predator screech and roost on his shoulder, then started digging through his owners hair with his beak, looking for lice or nits to eat. Not that any were in there….For now.

"You can keep a secret, right buddy?" He asked and the bird cawed at him in agreement. Vincent could strangely understand anything Axel told him, and was incredibly loyal as well. "Well you see… I was drunk," the bird shot him a disapproving if unsurprised glare "And I might have kindasortasleptwithBenatar." He said really fast, the bird's chest puffed up in amusement and it covered it's beak with it's wing to keep bird-laughter away "And now I'm pregnant." That stopped the bird-laughter in it's place, Vincent stared at him, confused and shocked. "Yeah you heard me right…I don't know how it's possible either, really I'm surprised that doctor didn't ship me off to Area 51…Don't tell Benatar okay?"

The bird touched it's head with his wingtip in a somewhat solute and nodded it's head, then went back to picking through Axel's hair.

"There you are!" He heard, then tilted his head to see Benatar walking towards him. The keytarist offered him a hand up and Axel took it with a thudding heart. "Puff parked a block from here, he was really insistent on going into the bar there." They began walking, Axel was still a bit sluggish so he was pretty slow, but Benatar didn't seem to mind to walk slow with him. "Odd how you decided to take a three-hour stroll."

"Three hours?" Axel echoed "Wow I has really lost track of time." He mused.

"I thought you were sick?"

"I am, but I really wanted some air." Axel shrugged.

There was silence for a few minutes, Axel kept stealing glances at his bandmate, and he felt Vincent snicker on his shoulder and a few times he held up his fist threatening to the bird who did not buy it one bit. He just couldn't get his mind off of the blonde; the fair skin, the bright blonde hair, the mellow personality, the understanding smile he always had… Axel hoped the baby would be like Benatar.

Said keytarist suddenly stopped in his tracks "Okay, tell me the truth mate." He said out of nowhere.

"T-The t-t-truth?" Axel sputtered, an arm snaked near his abdomen; did Benatar know?

"You've been acting so strange and I want to know why." Benatar said softly, he turned to the drummer and put a hand on his shoulder "You've been puking your guts out, you've been really quiet, anytime I try to talk to you, you get….I don't know, nervous?" A breeze came up and tossed some of his bangs out of his face, showing his maple-brown eyes "I know you don't like me Axel, but if something is wrong I want you to tell me."

"It's just…." Axel choked "It's… My metal god… I… err… Benatar it's just..." He couldn't come up with a full phrase let alone sentence.

"Axel..." Benatar said softly, and he sounded so concerned and caring…. It made Axel feel all sorts of good and irrational, like the other martian could wrap his arms around him and make everything okay.

"I…. " Words weren't helping him, he was the silent drummer for metal gods sake! He needed action! Quickly he snapped one arm behind Benatar's neck and almost harshly pulled the blonde against him so tight they probably couldn't even hold a piece of paper between them, and smashed his lips onto Benatar's, pouring all his emotions into that one action hoping it would make him know exactly what he was feeling.

The initial shock went down, and after a few seconds Axel felt the brit relax and wrap his arms around his waist and pull him even closer, closing his surprised eyes and returning the kiss, even deepening it. The metalheads heart fluttered and starting thumbing at a million beats a second, and from what he could feel it was the same for Benatar.

They needed oxygen soon enough and broke apart, panting heavily, but Axel kept his arms around Benatar's neck and the latter kept his arms around the drummers waist.

Some of his face-covering hair still out of his face, Benatar leaned in to where their noses were almost touching and swept some of Axel's hair out of his face so their eyes would meet. Benatar's brown eyes were inscrutably foggy and Axel's own green ones were probably a big wide open door to what he was feeling - all of the fear, passion and relief were all there for Benatar to see.

Eyes locked, Benatar finally said "Why didn't you just say so?"

Axel felt so happy hearing that, happy and relieved, but at the same time he found something about that statement to be so funny he started to laugh anyways. He buried his head into the blondes shoulder briefly before pulling away. He smiled down at the slightly shorter man who smiled back.

They continued their way to the bus, which was just down the street. Though this time Axel slipped his hand into Benatar's and the blonde tightened the grip.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you're wondering why the pregnancy is only going to be three weeks... Truthfully I do not know why I decided that, maybe it's because stretching time by nine months is something I would have problems with. And besides, male pregnancy in itself is impossible so why not? I think a few years back I read a fanfic where a slash pairings pregnancy only lasted about a month. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

Axel Chains and Benatar (whatever the fuck his last name was) were now a couple and Axel was starting his second week of pregnancy so he was in the equivalence of a little over three months. Luckily his stomach was still relatively flat. He heard that all pregnancies were different, there were even some rare ones where the women would lose weight. His morning sickness subsided though his cravings always swung back and forth, from what the baby preferred (i.e what Benatar preferred) to weird shit. Once at three o'clock in the morning he snuck out of the bus, went to a Jamba Juice and got a peach-and-peanut butter smoothie, then put blue cheese in it. Luckily his friends were idiots so no one except maybe Benatar noticed his odd eating habits.

He didn't tell Benatar about that drunk night, or his current health 'situation'. He wanted to tell Benatar, it's just that he felt that it would jeopardize their relationship too soon into it.

Deejay was driving while Puff was in the passenger seat, raging about something on Twitter. Axel and Benatar were sitting at the table nearby and hanging out.

"So… You have a full name right?" Axel asked, Benatar gave him a weird look "I mean, my last name is Chains, Puffpuffs last name is Humbert, but it's like you and Deejay only have one name." Benatar took out his wallet and wordlessly handed Axel his drivers license. Axel studied the name at the top and a crooked grin crossed his face "Dude, this is awesome."

"It's embarrassing." Benatar muttered, face tinged in pink. "My middle name is ridiculous."

"Benatar Mcswagger Cale?" Axel read aloud "You're middle name is freaking metal! I mean, my middle name is Steven, nothing metal about it. What's Deejays last name?"

"Shucks." Benatar answered with a shrug, then changed the topic. "You want to do something later?"

"Dinner and a movie." Axel stated, not giving the blonde a choice in the matter. Benatar nodded and made sure no one was looking before leaning over and kissing Axel on the mouth, who returned it. Oh and there was another symptom pregnancy; Axel was so incredibly horny, like ten times more horny than he normally is, all the time. It is possible to crave a person? Because all he wants is Benatar's touch, and he's the only one he can think about during his uh, 'alone time'.

And of course because of all of this horniness Axel was practically throwing himself at Benatar, making the kiss wild and soon began to dominate it until he had Benatar backed up against the (luckily tinted) window next to the table. Benatar didn't seem to mind though, quite the contrary. The blonde had an arm around his partner and was returning it with equal passion not expected from someone usually so calm and quiet.

On no oh no, he was getting hard. He was getting really hard and soon enough Benatar would be able to tell. He pulled away from Benatar and swiftly excused himself, leaving the dazed keytarist sitting there flustered and confused at the quite sudden change in behavior.

Cursing at the hormones that wracked his body, he locked himself into the bathroom and leaned his back against one of the walls of the bathroom, unzipped his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock not bothering to pause before pumping himself fiercely. With his free hand he lifted up the neckline of his shirt and bit into it to muffle his moans. He imagined it was Benatar jacking him off, that the blonde was leaning in real close to him, giving him that soft smile he was always sporting and with that image in mind he came all over his hand. The drummer let the neckline of his shirt fall out of his mouth and sighed, slumping against the wall once the shudders ceased and sliding down the wall until he was sitting. He forced himself to stand back up and wash his cum stained hand, and was glad to see that his wristbands, jeans and the bathroom floor were clean. Damnit, was he going have to do this everytime he was around Benatar?

And just the thought of the brit made him hard all over again, 'Not again' he complained in his head, and gripped around himself again.

* * *

Later on Axel and Benatar were at some small hipster restaurant called 'Hepcat'. A Hispanic waitress came to serve them; she had Broadway-like upswept hair that was dyed bright purple with pink-and-yellow streaks, she was also wearing a bright yellow tank top,purple skinny jeans and pink high-top shoes, looking at her reminded both of the boys of a cotton candy ice cream swirl-cone. She blinked at them sweetly with freakishly mascara-and-glitter-drowned lashes "May I take your order?"

"Baked salmon and rice." Benatar answered.

"And for your drink?"

"Water is fine."

"And you sir?" She turned to Axel and it took all he had not to laugh at the bright silver makeup that dotted her cheeks with stars.

"I'll have what he's having." Axel replied "But with root beer."

She nodded and giggled as she wrote down their orders "You two are such a cute couple!" She said before shuffling back to the kitchen.

"That girl has mental issues." Benatar said and crinkled his nose in disgust and amusement "I highly doubt this place requires their employees to look like that."

"Maybe they have cotton-candy ice cream and has want to promote it." Axel said with a shrug and they both chuckled. "But if not…. That chick needs help."

They talked about an odd assortment of topics and kept going into tangents, they started out talking the gigs they were expected to do, and by the time their food arrived they were questioning the 'upcoming' Magic the Gathering movie, somewhere in the middle they had talked about Puff's eerie resemblance to famous Youtuber Ray William Johnson.

Benatar used his knife to scrape the seasonings off of the top of the salmon and told the waitress to take the tiny bowl of melted butter and sliced lemon back. Axel watched in curiosity "Why do you always do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Benatar asked, not looking up from his food.

"You has eat everything sooo plain, do you have something against taste?" Axel asked, teasing him. He reached for his glass of soda and sipped it.

Calmly the brit answered "I'm diabetic." Axel almost choked on the rootbeer he was drinking.

"And you never told us this?" Axel asked, slightly taken aback at this new bit of information.

"It is not as though I were trying to keep it secret." Benatar shrugged "Did you not notice the syringes in the bathroom trash every morning?"

"Hey that's not fair!" Axel pointed out "We both know Puffpuff gets 'inspired' in the bathroom sometimes." True, occasionally when on song-writers block, Puff would take weird drugs and isolate himself so he can trip balls until ideas come to him.

"Sorry mate but I guess I just didn't want you guys to treat me any differently than you already do." Benatar responded "You bunch of English-bashing arseholes."

"You just make it so easy 'mate'." Axel joked saying the mate part in a horrible attempt at a British accent that leaned more towards Axel's native Canadian.

"At least I'm not a hockey head with a maple syrup and bacon fixation."

"Shut up." Axel growled with crossed arms. One of the unwritten rules of YFM was to never bring up Axel being Canadian.

They continued to eat their matching dinner, while Benatar wasn't looking Axel also scraped the seasonings off because the thought of the seasonings was making him slightly ill.

The swirl-cone waitress came back, still giggling "What can I bring you lovebirds for desert?"

"Bacon sundae with maple syrup." Axel said, his face heating up slightly at the amused look Benatar gave him. She nodded and went to the kitchen "If you say anything you lousy limey I'll shove a hockey stick where the sun doesn't shine." The brunette threatened, his boyfriend didn't say anything but continued to smile at him anyways.

After dinner they went to see Frozen, nothing really eventful about it but they did agree that Puff shouldn't see it, because the midget might get ideas for new covers, and that was the last thing they needed. They decided to walk back to the bus since it was only a couple blocks away from the theater. "I'm cold." Axel complained, wrapping his arms around himself for emphasis.

"That's what you get for not bringing a jacket." Benatar teased, he quickly took off his blue blazer and handed it to Axel "I don't get cold, it was a lot colder back in Britain." He said, though he rolled down the sleeves of his white shirt anyways.

"Thanks." Axel muttered; their dynamic had changed now that they were dating, but he liked it this way. He slid into the blazer, even though it didn't go all the way down his torso the sleeves were actually longer than his arms (probably one of the reasons why Benatar kept it rolled up in the first place) and it kept him warm.

They continued walking, but Axel chose to grab Benatar's hand - damn this pregnancy and relationship was making him such a sap but he couldn't force himself to care enough to stop. He liked the feel of Benatar's hand, his palms were soft but his fingers were rough from strumming guitar strings (and from pricking his fingers testing his blood, Axel realized. )

One of Axel's drumsticks fell out of his pocket and rolled down an alley "Son of a metal bitch." Axel cursed and followed the drumstick into the dim alley, Benatar still in tow. "Where'd it go?" He asked before spotting it next to a trashcan, he picked it and stowed it safely back into his pocket (YFM notoriously carried their instruments with them everywhere they went, Benatar at the time had his Keytar strapped to his back) They heard something behind them, a very metallic sound.

"Well well, a coupla fags." They heard a raspy voice behind them - they turned and saw there were five young men behind them, garbed in leather, bandannas and more importantly, the lead one (who had addressed them) had a giant switchblade in hand.

Axel's heart pounded in panic and his left hand hovered in front of his stomach instinctively. "Look dude we don't want any trouble." He said; as the intimidating, quiet drummer of YFM he knew how to sound as big as possible in bad situations, but his shaking legs gave him away. Benatar tightened his grip around his hand, but his face was straight and he wasn't shaking. Sometimes Axel wondered if all English people stayed calm in bad situations; Benatar was the only one who wasn't terrified while they were mobbed by zombillies that one time, and now in the face of thugs he stayed solid.

"Oh we don't want trouble at all," the leader said with a chuckle and licked the sharp edge of his knife with his studded tongue "We just want all of your money… Well that's what we wanted at first..."

"What?" Axel demanded.

The thugs dark eyes bored into him "We don't like fags, but hey, we're romantic so we'll kill the both of you together."

They were going to kill them. No they couldn't! Axel's hand gripped his stomach, they would kill the baby too! And there was so much Axel wanted to do! He didn't get his own solo song yet!

Benatar finally interjected "If I may," he said, the thugs snickered at Benatar's high, British speaking voice "I ask that you allow me to play my keytar one last time to my lover." Axel's mouth went dry at 'lover'.

"Oh hell, sure humor us." The leader chuckled with malice behind his amusement.

Benatar flipped his keytar on it's harness so it was in front of him, 'Benatar what the hell!' Axel was mentally screaming at him, was he really just letting this happen? They were about to be gutted by street trash and he wanted to play his goddamn keytar!?

One hand was strumming the strings while the other was using nimble fingers to play a few keys, Axel didn't recognize the melody though, then Benatar started to sing.

Benatar: "I can be your shooting star,  
Just catch me when I fall,  
Every night for you.

I can be your hiding place,  
Keep you safe within my walls,  
Just never leave me empty.

Cause somewhere our love,  
It's much brighter than it is here.  
Somewhere our love,  
Is much safer than it is here…."

He played a between-lyric tune before out of nowhere he unslung his keytar and in a lightning-fast motion he smashed it against the lead gangster right in the side of his head. The leader let out a surprised, muffled grunt and the force of the hit threw him all the way to the side wall of the alley. Benatar picked up the switchblade and tossed it into a dumpster then in one sweeping motion with his keytar knocked down the other four gangsters like bowling pins. They were all unconscious.

Benatar slung his keytar back to where it was strapped to his back "Shall we go?" He asked calmly, and grabbed his partners hand, leading him politely out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

Axel was staring at Benatar with one of the most weird, shocked, awkward stares he could "?!" Was all he could manage.

"I don't play around with my keytar." Benatar explained with a wry grin. Axel got so hard when his partner said that, if it weren't for his totally amazing willpower he would've jumped Benatar himself right then and there.

* * *

**A/N**

**The song Benatar was just singing was "Shooting Star" by his (singing) voice actor Jesse "McSwagger" Cale (Where in this fanfic Benatar gets his middle and last name from), I love McSwaggers music but sometimes it's really hard to not imagine it's Benatar singing. **

**Disclaimer: The song Shooting Star belongs to Jesse Cale, not me.**

**So yeah, heads up McSwagger and other Youtubers are going to be referenced a lot. Axel gets his middle name from his voice actor Steve Green of Stevegreencomedy, and Deejay gets his last name from his series voice actor Ricky Shucks.**

**... If you're wondering why I had Benatar use his keytar to beat up thugs, it's because I've always kind of wondered 'hey, why does Benatar take his keytar everywhere?' and then me and a friend joked around that "It's the only one who understands him" But then I figured that a keytar would make a good weapon, because that shit looks heavy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson. There are other parties probably involved but hey, I can guarantee you it isn't mine.**

**-Warning, sex ahead**

* * *

Axel was on the last week of his pregnancy, having only six days left. His stomach was only slightly swollen, but he was hungry and tired all of the time and had odd behaviors. At night when the other martians were asleep he could clean up the entire bus until it was spotless (nesting he believed) but by morning his bandmates assumed it was Benatar who did it, though the brit was confused by this. He became angry and violent at the drop of a hat, having picked up Puff by the collar the other day and tossed him out of the thankfully parked bus window for calling him 'Asshole on the Drums'. And he craved freaking salad all of the time, salad of all things! Axel hated vegetables with a passion, and now he couldn't get enough of them. He slept about fifteen hours every day but his bandmates dare not call him out on it seeing his newfound violent streak.

And there was the worse part… He was still so ungodly horny all of the time, anytime he was around Benatar he would pop a boner right there, so about half of the little time was was awake he had to lock himself in a room to relieve his problem. He had to avoid Benatar a lot. It seemed to discourage him, he could tell by how much the blonde was moping, probably thinking that Axel didn't like him anymore.

Now the two of them were alone in the bus, Puff and Deejay were at a club no surprise, Axel said he was too tired to go and Benatar wasn't the club life kind of guy in the first place.

Axel was sitting on his bed checking his trunk to make sure he had the stuff he needed for when the baby was born. No one ever went into his trunk because they were afraid of what was in there, last time Puff went in there he found like six zombie nutsacks and he was thoroughly traumatized. He had two small bottles, a can of powdered formula, purified water, and a small pack of diapers. It was the best he could do to avoid suspicion. Besides, he was still unsure on what to do when it was born in the first place.

He still hadn't told Benatar.

The baby could move now, it liked to move a lot at night and it made it hard for Axel to sleep, he didn't even know how to make it stop either. It was an odd, alien sensation and he wasn't sure how he felt about it

Benatar came into the room and gave Axel a smile before getting into his bunk (which was below Puffs) and climbed under the covers. The soft smile…. it was a small, quiet gesture but it made all kinds of images of Benatar flood into his mind and blood flow right into his groin. Not able to help it he let out a strangled groan.

Benatar turned to him looking concerned "Are you alright?" He asked, interpreting it as a painful groan, which it was but not entirely.

His concern… The gentle look on his face… The way he completely owned a whole group of gangsters last week with nothing but his keytar…

Axel couldn't take it anymore.

He slowly climbed out of his bunk, and panting he made his way over to his bandmates bunk before climbing onto it and straddling Benatar's hips - the keytarist stared up at him bewildered. He crashed his mouth roughly onto Benatar's and one arm reached back to dig his fingers into silky blonde hair. His face became super red, and his heart thudded against his rib cage so hard he wondered if Benatar could hear it.

They broke apart for air, but Benatar still had his arms around him. Axel was panting and looked his partner right in the face "Benatar… I want you… I really want you… Please, tonight…"

Benatar's bangs fell out of his face and his brown eyes were wide "Really Axel? We haven't been together that long."

"Shut up and get inside me damnit!" Axel hissed and took his shirt off. Benatar hastily followed suit and soon both of them were naked under the dark blue of the bed covers.

Benatar pulled Axel in close for a kiss, before pulling away and whispering into his ear "Are you sure you want to do this? I didn't peg you for the bottom type."

"Only for you geek." Axel whispered back in his sexiest voice. It seemed to flip a switch in the brits brain, and all of a sudden Axel found himself being pinned against the mattress, Benatar hovering over him panting with a lusty expression and hazy eyes. 'Damn me if that isn't hot' Axel thought.

Benatar roughly kissed Axel, one hand gripping his chin tightly to keep his head in place, and the other one rubbing Axel's chest before exploring further down. Axel gasped when the slightly younger musician gripped his member and began pumping him. They broke apart from the kiss but the keytarist latched his lips onto the drummers neck and started leaving bright red, angry hickies there.

Axel moaned and arched against Benatar's hand "D-Damn Benatar..." He panted "Talk ab-about bipolar." He whimpered when Benatar let go of his cock. Satisfied with his work on Axel's neck, Benatar sat ap and moved Axel's legs around his waist, he spat onto his fingers but Axel stopped him "It's okay, I'm already stretched and lubed."

Benatar gave him a curious look and narrowed his eyes "Don't tell me you didn't plan this."

Axel shrugged "I really didn't… It's just been one of those days." He said with a gapped grin. Benatar pushed into him, Axel's breathing hitched and he moaned as Benatar brushed against that spot inside of him. His hands found themselves gripping Benatar's shoulders, making the situation seem a bit familiar.

Similar to the way that Axel could understand Benatar without him having to talk, Benatar seemed to know exactly what Axel wanted without any of the lustful begging often associated with sex. He started out at medium pace but picked up speed quickly, going down on him so hard that when he thrust forward Axel slid forward a little too. And the sensation was so good that Axel didn't care how crazy loud his moans were getting, and he felt some smugness knowing that he'd broken down Benatar's walls and the blonde was just as vocal as he was.

"Mmy g-g-Oh god!" Axel shouted in ecstasy. Even though he was borderline celibate Benatar was really good at this, hitting that spot every time. Benatar moaned loudly and thrusting in and out harder and faster than before, pumping Axel in tune with his thrusts. "Uuumh! BENATAR!" He cried, coming all over his chest, and the brits hand. Benatar slid in as far as he could and came deeply inside of Axel, moaning the drummers name softly and his face flushing bright red.

Axel went limp, his only movement the deep rising and falling of his chest and he collected himself, his hands leaving Benatar's shoulders and lying limply at his sides on the bed. Benatar stayed hovering over him, sitting on his elbows and breathing slowly before pulling out.

"That…" Benatar said, out of breath, rolling over to where he was lying side-to-side with Axel, which was quite difficult since it was only a twin-sized bed "Was fucking amazing." Anytime Benatar swears, he means something with great emphasis.

Axel smiled "Totally." He said, then sat up wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back.

"That was my first time." Benatar added, more softly this time. The brunette tensed up hearing that.

'He never... That means the drunk night...' Axel shook those thoughts away "Mine to... _That way_ at least." He may have been a player that had sex with a lot of girls, but honestly Benatar was the first guy to fuck him.

"But now we're all sweaty." Benatar commented, though with a content sigh "We need a shower."

"How about a HOT shower, together?" Axel said and wiggled his eyebrows, which were visible since his hair was all messy and out of his face. Benatar picked up the double meaning right away. He lifted up the drummer bridal style and carried him into the bathroom.

"If you drop the soap, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you." Benatar said, half teasing but there was a lust behind it that told him he wasn't just talking.

Chuckling, he replied "Try me."

* * *

The next morning Puff woke up hung over, he didn't remember last night and frankly he didn't even remember coming home. The nerd groaned and rubbed his tender head. He looked at the bunks across from him - Deejay was lying in his bed but Axel's bunk was empty for some reason 'Probably went to go shoot up a library' Puff thought as he regretfully crawled out of bed. He needed Irish coffee to clear up this hang over. His feet touched the floor and he grabbed his glasses from out of his drawer, and his sight became clear. 'What the fuck...' He thought at the odd sight that greeted him.

Benatar. Benatar and Axel. Lying down in Benatar's bed. Benatar had his arms slung protectively around Axel and was holding him close. They seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but they had the type of bed head that suggested they went to sleep with wet hair...or after having sex. "What the hell is this about?" He demanded out loud.

Benatar cracked open half-lidded brown eyes, tiredly he glared at Puff "Go away." He growled simply and tightened his arms around Axel, pulling the metalhead closer to him before closing his eyes again and going back to sleep.

Although this was clearly out of the ordinary and the last thing that the nerd expected, he left them alone. Maybe he was still drunk, and if not… They would explain later, right now he really needed some Irish coffee

* * *

**Axel's due date looms and he has less than a week before the arrival of the 'bundle of joy', unfortunately he's ungodly horny and isn't sure how he can be around Benatar like that.**

**I think my favorite part of this whole chapter was the end part with Puffpuff. I mean, can you imagine waking up hung over and finding your friends - who you believe hate each other with gusto - basically cuddling together. **

**Axel lobbed Puff out of the bus window... Like this;**

**Puffpuff: Heh heh... **  
**Axel: *practicing with his drums* What?**  
**Puff: Asshole on the drums...**  
**Axel: *goes apeshit, storms up to Puff and grabs him by the hood***  
**Puff: Axel what the hell! *being dragged***  
**Axel: *pushes bus window open, and tosses Puff out of it***

**I like torturing Puffpuff if you couldn't tell, he's actually my favorite member of Yourfavoritemartian because he's obviously the cartoon version of Ray William Johnson.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson. And the following songs belongs to Chainsmokers, and Jesse Cale.**

* * *

"Okay boys today we're doing something real special." Puff announced to the other martians "Axel, congrats you finally get a solo!"

"Umm… Puff I don't sing." Axel explained; singing was really not his strong suit. He was alright at singing, but he was so untrained he consistently switched back into his Canadian accent when he tried.

Puff smirked "Oh you don't really need to sing… We're doing a cover… You know that song HashtagSelfie?"

"Oh no!" Deejay groaned "Puff you can't be serious can you?"

"I'm as serious as Benatar and Axel!" Puff said with a grin and made a heart symbol with his hands. Axel rolled his eyes. Deejay and Puff became aware of his and Benatar's relationship yesterday, and they weren't judging. Deejay said that he's seen it coming since high school, and Puffpuff said that he knew that whole time that Benatar was gay, though the fact that Axel also was caught him off guard. Puffs new favorite activity was to give them shit about it.

They still had no idea about Axel's 'condition' though, since he kept most symptoms to himself. After having sex with Benatar the other night he wasn't horny anymore, and he didn't get morning sickness anymore. The baby moved a lot, but since his stomach was only swollen rather than bulging they didn't see the movement.

Puffpuff gave Axel a script - originally, he wanted a to a 'rainbow' version of the song by not changing the lyics and have Axel sing it in a stereotypical gay mans voice, but was then forced to change the lyrics slightly to a bitchy straight guy version of it because Axel threatened to toss him out of the window again. He explained that all they needed for this song was Deejay and Axel, since the singer of the Selfie song wasn't so much singing as talking slightly fast in a bitchy voice, and the instrumentals was basically just dubstep.

Axel got in front of the microphone and started talking slightly rhythmic; Benatar gave him a reassuring smile and thumbs up, and it made him feel a little better. Deejay was quickly making the beats with his turntables.

Axel: _"When Julie was at the table_  
_I kept on seeing her look at me while she was with that other guy_  
_Do you think she was just doing that to make me jealous?_  
_Because she was totally texting me all night last night_  
_and I don't know if she knows this is just a booty call or not_  
_So... like what do you think?_  
_Did you think that guy was good-looking?_  
_How did that guy even get in here?_  
_Do you see him?_  
_He's so short and that hair is so gay_  
_Who even likes combovers?_  
_It's not even summer, why does Deejay keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"?_  
_After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?_  
_I really need one_  
_But first,_  
_Let me take a selfie_

Puff and Benatar: _Selfie!_ (repeats)

[Beat drops]

Axel: _Can you guys help me pick a filter?_  
_I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia_  
_I wanna look tan_  
_What should my caption be?_  
_I want it to be clever_  
_How about "Livin' with my bros, hash tag LIVE"_  
_I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes_  
_Do you think I should take it down?_  
_Let me take another selfie_

Puff and Benatar: _Selfie!_ (repeats)

[Beat drops]

Axel: _Wait, pause, Julie just liked my selfie_  
_What a bitch_  
_Is that guy sleeping over there?_  
_Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on_  
_That's so ratchet_  
_That guy is such a fake player_  
_That chick with him probably bought all of her Instagram followers_  
_I'd still do her though_  
_OK, let's go take some shots_  
_Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up_  
_Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine_  
_Let's hang out back_  
_There's no vodka at this table_  
_Do you know anyone else here?_  
_Oh my god, Julie just texted me_  
_She definitely wants to go home with me._  
_I guess I took a good selfie_

Puff and Benatar: _Selfie! (_repeat)

Axel: _Let me take another sefie!_"

"Okay great job Axel!" Puff said happily and slapped him on the back "We got it all recorded, so Deejay is gonna edit it and I'll call up Chainsmokers to buy the rights to the song!" He said and shimmied out of the rec room.

Benatar came up to his boyfriend "Great job mate. You finally got a solo like the rest of us."

"I slipped into my accent so much though." Axel said unhappily and crossed his arms "Deejay's gonna have to clean up the audio a lot. And the song is so annoying. If a met a girl like this who talked like that, I would probably punch her in the face and go to jail."

"Puff made me sing about BITCHES with PENISES, you can shut up." Deejay called from the back, and they laughed at the memory of the Transphobic techno song.

* * *

At night Axel was trying really hard to sleep, but the baby was restless, with only five days left before the 'big day', the thing was really active. He glared at Vincent who was roost on Axel's pillow. Axel was with Benatar in the brits bed, the lucky bastard was sleeping.

Sighing with heavy eyes, he sat up, struggling to do so in the limited space of the small bed being shared by two people, and shook Benatar, who woke up with a groan and a yawn "What is it Axel?" He asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep!" He hissed.

"I'm surprised, you sleep a lot these days." He mused, he grunted when Axel angrily elbowed him again.

'You did this to me! Fix it you bastard!' Axel thought crossly. Benatar slid out of the bed and beckoned for Axel to follow him. They went into the rec room where Benatar grabbed his keytar and sat in the couch of the rec room, motioning for Axel to sit next to him.

"I'll soothe you to sleep with a my new song." Benatar said, Axel gave him a look.

"How do I know you're not trying to make me commit suicide like the time you played for those zombillies?" Axel asked, though he was teasing. Just because they were dating didn't mean that he would stop giving Benatar shit.

"You like video games right? I wrote a song about Halo 4, I was thinking you could relate." Benatar explained.

"Ohh..." Axel said, his heart beating fast and the the baby squirming.

Benatar starting strumming at the strings of the keytar and began to sing, his high British voice switching to the deeper American he trained himself to use to carry out tones while he sang.

Benatar: "_I'll never forget eleven years ago,_  
_When combat evolved and they called it Halo._  
_You risked your life for the UNSC,_  
_But if it was up to me you would've stopped at Halo 3._

_But for the love of Halo 4,_  
_I want more of the Chief and Cortana,_  
_I really thought you ended the war._  
_But for the love of Halo 4,_

_and I can't wait for Halo 4,_  
_I'm gonna stay up late watching Halo 4!_

_The pillar of autumn where we first met,_  
_When the story was simple and easy to get,_  
_We did so much in those first six years,_  
_Even hated on my friends who played COD and Gears._

_But then you went to sleep,_  
_And came ODST,_  
_And RTS that just wasn't for me._  
_I Halo reached for the stars,_  
_when the sun goes down._  
_But I'm a different man,_  
_When the Chiefs around._

_So come back."_

Amazingly, at the sound of it's fathers lively music, the baby finally ceased movement and fell asleep, Axel rested his head on the the others shoulder. Benatar didn't finish and stopped playing to see Axel asleep on his shoulder. Chucking, he placed his keytar back into it's rack and slid his arms under Axel's neck and knees and picked him up, carrying him back to the martians sleeping quarters. He muttered three important words quietly to the sleeping drummer that he didn't think he would catch.

"Benatar?" Axel muttered, still partly awake.

"Yes?" The brit asked, settling them both down in his bed, letting Axel lay on top of him.

"I love you too." Axel nestled his head in the crook of the keytarists neck, and noted barely conscience that Benatar's heart was racing.

* * *

**The only reason I made Axel Canadian is because I noticed he didn't have a solo song, so I'm like 'Hey why doesn't Axel's have a solo song?' and then the dumb part of my brain answered me with 'He's probably Canadian and slips into an accent if he tries to sing' And somehow that blew up into the idea that YFM would do a HashtagSefie cover and have Axel sing it since the girl isn't really singing.**

**Hashtagselfie belongs to Chainsmokers**

**Love of Halo 4 belongs to jesse Cale**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

Axel Chains and Benatar Cale were the happiest martians on the tour bus together (never mind that there was only four of them total) They completed each other, and they could tell with every passing glance, every kiss, every time they touched. It was just so…. Obvious. To them at least, and the other two unfortunate martians who lived with them who were forced to bear witness to all of this gay shit twenty-four seven.

"Oh my god! Make it stop!" Puff shouted in disgust and despair when he came into the kitchen and saw the two of them making out against the fridge. They ignored him. Deejay came into the kitchen and just gave them a look.

"Can you guys at least move so I can get some food?" He asked, but he was also ignored, sighing he fished through the cupboards and settled for a box cheez-it's.

Puff went over to the sink and washed his eyes. With liquid dish soap. He dried his eyes with a towel and announced "Okay for those of you who are actually listening," he glared at the couple "YFM is going out of town for a big bash thrown in our honor!"

Benatar finally pulled away for air when he asked "What do you mean?"

"You see, my hometown finally see's how amazing and sexy I - I mean YFM - is, and the mayor is throwing this huge party in our honor! It's a fancy one too, black tie and champagne kind of fancy." Puff enthusiastically explained.

"When are… we leaving?" Axel asked nervously, his due date was on Sunday…. It was Thursday right now. "Because like, your hometown is pretty far away."

"We're leaving tomorrow, we'll be back on Monday." Puff explained, still proud and enthusiastic "We won't be taking the bus though, we'll be taking a super-special and awesome LIMO that the mayor sent for us." If pride could physically manifest itself, it would probably be oozing from every individual pore on Puff's body.

Axel mentally sighed in relief. "I can't go." He said.

"What? Why not, this is a proper do." Benatar questioned. Of course he still didn't know about the tiny truth that Axel was literally carrying inside.

"That bug I shook off two weeks ago, I think it came back, I'm really not feeling up to it." Axel made up an excuse.

Puff frowned "Whatever, if you don't want to bask in the awesome like the rest of us because you want to curl up in a ball and wallow in misery, that's your choice."

* * *

The next night Puff, Deejay and Benatar were loading into the special limo, each having a small bag where they were keeping their tuxedos. Benatar returned to Axel who was lying on his side on the bed, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "A whole weekend to yourself? Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Benatar asked.

"Dude just go, I don't want to get you sick anyways." Axel waved him off grumpily. "Have fun."

"I won't be having much of an ace time without you there but I'll try." Benatar said, giving Axel a kiss before leaving.

Unknowingly leaving Axel alone to bear their child.

* * *

On Saturday Axel calmed his nerves by drinking tea and halfheartedly playing his drums, but he could feel inside that the baby was sliding lower, getting ready to be born the very next day.

He wondered if it would look like him or Benatar, would it be a girl or a boy? Would it be a good musician too? Would Benatar like it?

Benatar….

Maybe he should have told him, maybe he would even help Axel… Axel was just so chickenshit, afraid that Benatar would freak the fuck out and leave him (because face it, finding out you impregnated your boyfriend before you were together, in a pregnancy that only lasted a little over three weeks, is too weird even on YFM standards).

No Benatar can never find out, no one should ever find out. The Safe Haven law, once the baby was born he would just have to leave it in front of the local hospital or Fire station. No one besides Axel would ever have to know, him and the doc who he saw when he first found out.

It was for the best, he was not suited to be a parent, his reckless age and personality, and his occupation just weren't the type that could raise and nurture a child.

He went to sleep with a heavy heart that night.

* * *

Sunday, the big day. The big day that he started immediately with Braxton Hicks. He'd gotten maybe three or four in the duration of the entire pregnancy, but now they came every fifteen minutes or so, luckily they were painless.

He started to shake as he went on throughout the day, contractions racking his body and tiring him out, he took three short naps and he was in a lot of pain by sundown.

There was still an orange sliver on the mountains when his water broke.

If there was anything Axel regretted as he was curled up on the floor, in pain and in labor, it was that he allowed himself to be alone. He didn't let his bandmates stay, he didn't go to the hospital, now he was here alone to deal with the pain.

He was lucky though, he knew where Puff kept his stash of morphine and injected himself with some to kill the pain, so all there was to do was to deliver it by himself.

After two hours of mindless pushing he got into the shower, hoping warm water would relax him enough. It relaxed him some. He got dressed and returned to the living room, Vincent was there, the untalking bird offering emotional support with his presence.

Then finally, after five hours of labor, a small squeal was the only thing that stopped Axel from blacking out, he felt Vincent put a shoelace in his hand and he knew what to use it for.

Okay he had to tie up the cord, get the baby cleaned and swaddled, and take it to the -

When his eyes fell upon the baby that plan was thrown right out the window.

The baby was beautiful, even in pain and not fully there he realized this. Pure love erupted in his chest as he cut the cord with the tightness of shoelace. The baby was sticky and covered with gore and goo. Dazed he washed it off quickly, his mind not working properly yet.

Pulling up his pants and wrapping the baby in a purple baby blanket with a blue bird on it that he bought days before, he mixed purified water and formula in a small bottle and fed the quiet child.

It was his. It was his baby. No one was going to take his baby away from him. He remembered… He remembered his mother telling him… When he was born and she looked at him right after… It was love at first sight… And that's what he was feeling right now.

Too sore and tired to function much more, he collapsed on his bed, bottle still in the swaddled babies mouth by the other end of it elevated by a cloth so he wouldn't have to hold it up. He fell asleep with his baby safe in his arms. Vincent, being the loyal hawk he was, managed to use his talons to pull the blanket up to cover his master, and flip the light switch.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

Axel was jolted awake by a sudden shout, he craned his neck to see Puff standing there, eyes wide and focused on… Oh shit

The baby.

He still had it…

The infant was still asleep in his arms.

"I-It's my baby." He answered honestly.

"Yours?" Puff whispered, as a shocked Benatar and Deejay came into the room, having started hauling ass once they heard Puffpuff scream. "Axel, what did you do?"

He looked at Benatar's concerned face and a lie came spewing right away "Nine months ago, there was this chick… I fucked her and she… she found me and just left the baby here last night."

"Holy shit." Puff swore.

"We need to get to a hospital." Benatar said, unaware that the child Axel was holding was his "That baby looks like it isn't even a day old yet."

Axel blinked "Yeah..." He trailed as Deejay helped him up and he reluctantly handed the baby to Puff who was the only one dressed to leave.

"It's a girl." Puff said, quickly checking under the blanket that was wrapped around the baby. Axel felt stupid for not checking last night, but the pain and morphine made him so out of it he really couldn't blame himself. Puff studied the baby he had cradled in his arms "She looks a lot like you Axel… And a lot like… Benatar really…" The nerd smirked and looked at said keytarist who was changing fast "I guess he's really your type huh?"

"You have no idea." Axel murmured as he struggled to put on his shoes. Once he was dressed in his regular skull-print tee, dark jeans, arm bands and brown shoes he took his baby back from Puff, who pouted.

"Hey! I was just started to bond with her!" Puff whined, Axel found this strange but just ignored it. He looked at the baby and smiled - yes she really did look like a fusion between him and Benatar. A crap-ton of really light brown hair a few notches above dirty blonde, skin not as pale as his own but paler than her fathers, Benatars lips and ears, but Axel's nose and face shape. The baby opened it's eyes - blue eyes? His eyes were green, and Benatar's were brown, how could hers be blue?

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors quickly checked the baby. She was perfectly healthy, they explained, full term but just a bit on the small side. All ten fingers, all ten toes, she wasn't deaf, wasn't blind (Thank God, but how could her eyes be blue?) All they really had to do was remove the umbilical cord and patch her belly button.

They gave Axel some legal paperwork to fill out. He left the mother part blank, but filled himself as the father, input the gender, and yesterdays date. But he was having a hard time with naming her… He really hadn't thought about it.

"How's tricks?" Benatar asked as he sat next to his boyfriend.

"I'm having a hard time coming up with a name for her." Axel admitted "This was really sudden." It was partially truthful.

"You got nowt huh? Hmm… Chains..." Benatar muttered "How about something metal…?"

"Uhh… Ivory?" Axel mused, but it didn't seem to fit "naw ivory isn't a type of metal. Iron is pretty metal."

"Yes but Iron is not a proper name, especially for a girl." Benatar pointed out "Irene? Not very fitting… Iron Chains… Hmm… I got it!"

"What's your idea?" Axel asked; he wouldn't mind naming her himself, but Benatar was the father even if he didn't know it, and he wanted him to be the one who named her.

"Chancellor. Chancellor Chains." Benatar said "You know, after Otto von Bismarck." Axel wasn't entirely sure who Otto van Bisquick was, but he did like the name so he wrote down 'Chancellor' in the first name section. And then he quickly scribbled down the middle name.

Then he showed it to Benatar, who smiled when he looked at it. "Chancellor Raylin Chains." Axel read aloud. Glad that his partner could be with him for this important moment.

* * *

**Please note that giving birth with only a hawk is very dangerous. There can be complications during birth and it is very important that a person have a doctor, nurse, midwife or someone like that present. But since this is fan-fiction the rules of the real world don't apply so Axel was completely fine afterwords.**

**Introducing Chancellor Chains! I created her a while ago, originally she was going to be adopted but I though wheres the fun in that? She gets her middle name from Ray William Johnson.**

**Now that the baby has arrived, what can Axel expect next? Now will he tell Benatar the truth? Probably not**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

**Three days later...**

"Axel! Axeeel!" Puff called as he kicked the door open and came into the bus with Benatar lugging something heavy behind him "Look what we got for Chancellor!" Axel expected serious backlash from Puff when he explained he was adamant on keeping Chancellor, but to his utter surprise the exact opposite occurred; Puff apparently loved babies, and grew attached to Chancellor quickly. The rest of the martians were caught off guard by this incredibly soft aspect of Puff's personality.

"What?" Axel asked; Chancellor was asleep in his arms, in the past three days his bandmates generously chipped in to get whatever the baby needed. Deejay got formula and diapers, Benatar had gotten some clothes for her, the best one being a panda onesie (it was no secret that Benatar really liked pandas), and so far Puff had given his indiscriminate support and affection. Axel eyed what Benatar was lugging in and was surprised to see it was a crib, a nice wooden crib. So far for the past three days, Axel had to settle on having Chancellor sleep in an empty drawer he pulled out of his dresser. "You got that Puff? It must have cost a lot."

"It wasn't too much." Puff insisted and immediately started arranging blankets into the crib.

"Besides, Puff doesn't give a toss about money when the youngest martian is involved." Benatar commented, taking Chancellor from Axel and giving the drummer a well-deserved break. Axel marveled on the inside how he was lucky to have Benatar be the father. Once Puffpuff was done setting up the crib Benatar put the sleeping infant inside.

Axel tugged at Benatar's wrist and gave him a desperate look - immediately following pregnancy, some women get more horny then they were during their pregnancy (he researched this), and same applied for him. For the past three days Axel had been riding Benatar practically all day and night (with protection of course). The brit nodded with a sly grin in return and the two ducked into the rec room and locked the door.

* * *

"Geeze Axel here I thought you'd be the one on top." Puff said to the brunette later, Axel spat out the soda he was drinking when the lead martian had said that out of nowhere.

"What?" Axel demanded "How can you tell?"

"The way you walk - you totally took it up the ass from Benatar." Puff laughed just as said keytarist walked into the room, but the nerd didn't notice him "Who would have thought YFM's big, tough brooding loner was a bitch?" Axel was about to punch him, but not before Benatar made his way over and gripped the shoulder portion of Puffs hoodie, dragged the squirming martian over to the other side of the room where he roughly pushed the bus window open "Benatar I swear if you even think about -!" And without letting him finish Benatar tossed Puff out of the window and calmly closed it.

"I was about to do that." Axel said with crossed arms but a trademark Axel-smile.

"You did it before," Benatar shrugged, just as the door burst open and a slightly battered Puff came in with an angry expression on his face.

"I. Hate. You. Both." He growled and flipped them off. A soft cry came from the crib and the nerd immediately forgot about his anger and tended to Chancellor right away.

"You think we should make Puff the godmother?" Axel asked, a little unnerved to see the uncharacteristic nurturing instinct that Puff was displaying.

"It'd make him happy, I believe." Benatar said, and Deejay's afro head popped out from the rec room door.

"I thought I was the godmother?" Deejay asked, Axel and Benatar laughed at this. Puff was too busy cooing at the baby to pay attention.

* * *

Axel was bottle feeding his daughter when he started to ponder on her eye color - his were sage-green, Benatar's were maple-brown, but hers were cobalt blue - whipping out his phone with his free hand he quickly googled on how it was possible. Okay so there were two genes for eye color, blue was a recessive color, and two parents without blue eyes could have a blue eyed child if they carried the blue-eyed gene. Axel's mother had blue eyes, but he had only seen Benatar's parents once or twice and couldn't quite remember what their eyes were, one of them probably had blue eyes though.

The other martians probably assumed Chancellor had inherited her eye color from her unknown 'mother'. In Axel's lie he explained he didn't even know the chick, just that he slept with her nine months ago and she left this baby here saying it was his fault and didn't even tell him her name. Puff joked around that Axel slept with her in the first place because she probably looked just like Benatar but with tits (seeing as Chancellor resembled Benatar as closely as she did Axel), the blue eyes made the resemblance a little less suspicious.

Chancellor fell asleep after finishing half the bottle; Axel was thankful that the universe decided to ease up on him and make his baby so quiet, she probably inherited it from her father. Sighing Axel kissed Chancellor's head before putting her down in her crib. He heard a strange melody from outside.

Climbing onto the roof through the broken part of the YFM bus window Axel saw Benatar sitting there with his old red keytar and had his back turned to him. It was no surprise, occasionally when Benatar wanted to be alone he would play on the roof.

Not announcing himself yet Axel listened in fascination to the strange, sad-sounding song he hadn't heard Benatar play before.

Benatar: "I'm just a heart-broken pandaaaa,  
In Japan.  
I'm the saddest panda,  
In all of the land…

I tried my best to love my panda baby.  
But she didn't love me back,  
She didn't love me back…  
She left me"

After the verse he started to shred on the strings of his keytar and Axel let his presence be known.

"Uhh...What are you doing…?" Axel asked, not bothering to keep his silly grin away.

Benatar turned to him, Axel burst out laughing to see he was wearing a panda beanie, and had a skinny bamboo twig sticking out of his mouth like country hay. "Uhhh..." The brit began stupidly, "I can explain?"

Axel sat next to him still grinning "Will you explain then?"

"Yonks ago when I was fourteen I woke up in the middle of the night with an idea for a song, and wrote down right away. It was a rap about pandas... " He chuckled nervously "So now when I want to come up with new song ideas or just relax, I do the song. I call it 'The saddest panda.'"

Laughing, Axel fiddled with the ears on the panda beanie "And the beanie, the bamboo?"

"Hey we all have our creative rituals, don't judge." Benatar scoffed. Axel scooted a little closer to his boyfriend.

"I like the song though...Hmm..." An idea came to the drummer "Hey I know, maybe you can play it for Puffpuff - "

"No."

"I can make a drum instrumental for it-"

"No."

"And Deejay can do some trippy dubstep between the verses." There was no use stopping Axel now "And for the music video you can put on a panda costume and wander around Japan!"

"Axel." Benatar warned, "I'm not doing any of that. There's nowt you can say to change my mind."

"Oh come on!" Axel insisted "Come on, please? I'll be your best friend!"

Benatar gave him a stern look, before smirking. "If you agree to put on the panda costume for the music video, I'll consider it."

* * *

**I do not own The Saddest Panda. Jesse Cale does**

**...So Puff loves babies huh? I read a few of the fanfictions here and usually Puff is written as a total asshole; like, really violent and angry. I mean raging is one thing but abusing your friends is another. I don't know why I decided to portray him like that, maybe it's because he's my favorite martian and I don't want to shed a bad light on him in the plot. That and it would be pretty funny to me if it turned out he really did love babies; remember the Whip Yo Kids song, it was satire so maybe... Whatever, I'm yammering.**

**Puffpuff is doomed to be forever thrown out of windows... I wrote that bit because Puff is the one who treats Benatar the worse. I always thought that if my friends ever treated me that way, I'd eventually get tired of it and push them out of a moving car. But that would be uncouth in a fanfic so I have Puff get tossed out of windows instead, for the lols.**

**Benatar really likes pandas only because Jesse Cale really likes pandas. But if you think about it, a couple people say Mcswagger and Axel look kind of alike so I thought that for continuity purposes, it would make more sense if Axel was the one who wore the costume.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

Six months later…

Chancellor was crawling now. As quiet as the little girl was she was also hyperactive, looking away from her for even a second and she would disappear, and she didn't sleep as much as she did when she was a newborn. Axel loved his daughter completely, not able to imagine his life without her there.

Puff was practically her nanny. Axel even overheard him telling Deejay he wanted a kid of his own, and cringed at the thought of a mini Puffpuff Humbert running around. Who would he even have kids with? It's not he was with Tig anymore.

Chancellor was showing that even though she was born relatively smaller than normal babies, she had grown rapidly and was now bigger than other babies of the same age. She would probably end up being tall like her parents. Like them, she already had a crap-ton of hair; her bangs almost were long enough to go down her eyebrows.

Benatar was currently feeding Chancellor, she could eat baby food now. And she would only eat food if it was Benatar feeding her, refusing to eat if anyone else tried. Even if Axel still didn't tell the truth about her parentage, he felt as if she instinctively knew that Benatar was her real father. The brit had once a few months back told him that he loved Chancellor as though she was his own daughter, and it hurt Axel inside when he couldn't muster the courage to tell his boyfriend that she was.

He was sure now that Benatar wouldn't leave him just for having a kid, but he might leave him because for not having told him. Axel just didn't know what to do… When would it be too late?

"Hey little martian," Axel said to Chancellor "You liked that pureed shit?"

Benatar gave him a mock glare behind his bangs "Don't swear in front of the baby!" He reprimanded and wiped her mouth clean with a napkin. "So, you busy tonight?"

"You know I'm not." Axel replied.

"I was thinking we'd go out to dinner tonight, I already talked to Puff and he says he'll watch Chancellor." Benatar continued.

Axel snorted "You probably wouldn't even have to ask him, you can announce it a minute before we leave and he'd decide on his own to watch her."

The brit chuckled "But… We're going to a really nice place tonight, so be sure to dress formal."

Axel groaned "You know I can't put on ties!" He really couldn't, he never liked ties, if he had it his way he would wear his skull print tee and jeans until the day he died.

"It'll be worth it, I promise you." Benatar said, and the undertone made Axel wondered what emotion was passing through his eyes. Chancellor gave them both a big babyish smile.

The door to the rec room opened and Deejay entered the room "Hey guys," he said "tomorrow we're having a concert, and Puff wants us to do a new song for it."

"A new song?" Benatar asked "For a concert tomorrow night? Isn't this a bit sudden?"

"It's Puff we're talking about." The African American shrugged "He said it was a real special concert too."

Then Puffpuff came practically dancing in "It's a really big concert!" He announced "YFM has really been blowing up lately! I got the new song from my boy Destorm. Me, Deejay and Benatar will be singing for it."

"What songs will we be doing?" Axel asked the lead martian, leaning against the wall, nodding as Puff picked up Chancellor.

"Well you'll start us off with the HashtagSelfie cover." Puff said and smirked when Axel groaned in frustration "Hey dude don't sweat it, who cares if you start to sound Canadian? Canadians are metal." He reassured "Then we'll do Alien, Shitty G, Epileptic Techno, My Balls, Road Rage, Booty Store, Jupiter, White boy Wasted and the Saddest Panda. Then we'll finish the night off with the new song." Benatar frowned; Axel did manage to talk Benatar into letting them produce the Saddest Panda song, it was a big hit now but sometimes he couldn't help but get a little shy about it, feeling as though people only liked it because it was silly.

"I'm surprised you're giving the other martians solos for a change." Benatar commented. "It's usually your style to hog the spotlight."

"Suck a dick Benatar." Puff hissed. Smirking Benatar pointed at Axel with a thumb and Puff blushed at the motion.

"What about Chancellor?" Axel asked "I don't like it when you have Brock babysit her, I feel like his doucheness will rub off."

"Since this concert is soooo unbelievable special, we'll bring her with us on stage! The fans will get so pumped up to be introduced to the littlest martian!" Puff said, as though Axel had no say in the matter.

"Woah woah I don't want you parading my daughter!" Benatar argued with some anger, since he was dating Axel he considered Chancellor his own (not knowing that she actually was).

"Shut the hell up limey, the Americans are talking!" Puff shot back.

"I'm not American." Axel pointed out before he went back on topic "I guess it's okay if Chancellor is in the concert with us, we didn't announce her to the fans before and I guess now's as good a time as ever." That seemed to calm Benatar down, then again the only thing that made him angry was the fact that Puff didn't ask them first.

The four martians and the littlest martian went into the rec room, where they all went to their correct spots and Chancellor was put in the tiny playpen they put in there for when they needed to practice. She busied herself by chewing on the ears of a small stuffed panda (courtesy of Benatar). Puff handed them out the script for the song.

"It was real nice of Destorm to write this for us." Deejay said suspiciously.

"Well actually..." Puff admitted "Destorm gave us the rights to use it in concerts only, because he wants me to do certain rap parts for a video he's going to do for it." It figured, Puff as a rapper was surprisingly popular among Youtubers. If anything, Benatar and Puff were probably the more professionally popular members of the band, with Puff's rapping, and Benatar producing beats for ERB (something he didn't do for YFM because of his respect for Deejay) "The song is called Invincible, Axel you really need to focus and when you have to input your drums, because it has to time in with the lyrics. Deejay you need focus too since you're doing the lead rap while you're producing beats."

And they started.

Deejay: "We all been there,  
That time when you feel invincible.  
Can do anything, can go anywhere.  
Then, in the heat of the moment,  
We sometimes make decisions without..  
Thinking about the consequences.

Yo,  
Yo these drinks and these girls,  
And these girls and the party.  
Fuck a convo, all you want to see is sweaty bodies.

One particular night you barely made it to the lobby.  
We got a problem, Houston, she screaming  
"I love it Bobby"

You didn't get her name, just know she from Spellman.  
Shorty do bad, played the game without a helmet.  
Take her back to your dorm, bragging to your boys,  
Got the door half cracked so they can hear the noise.  
Hidden camera in the corner for everybody to enjoy,  
On the shelf with the team spirit,  
Really they just decoys.

You invincible ain't watching for your health,  
Six weeks now no more notches on your belt.  
Slow down, man, you seen the clinic twice,  
Now you this morning cough going fast like minute rice.  
Convincing yourself if you good from the neck up,  
You don't need a doctor,  
You don't need a check-up.

Headaches they coming in the middle of the season,  
It's the summertime, why the hell are you sneezing?  
Your nose it keeps running so copping some sneakers,  
Call shorty from Spellman,  
But she says she is just fine.

Too embarrassed to hit the other girls up,  
But one of them fucked your whole world up,  
Was it Lisa or Keisha?  
Cause she was with Dan,  
Not knowing that he was with Ethan and Stan."

Benatar: "Sometimes I feel like I'm invincible.  
Sometimes,  
Sometimes I feel like I'm incredible.  
Sometimes,  
When I don't use my head,  
When I don't use my mind,  
When I don't think it through,  
I guess I'm invincible."

Puffpuff: "This is my confession,  
I never wanted to wrestle with depression,  
Let it get inside my head,  
Until I'm left with excessive aggression.

Now give me a weapon,  
My self expression is threatened.  
I'm excessively protective cause my head is getting messed with.

And I'll accept this as a lesson,  
Never question the direction I'm headed.  
I guess I'm destined,  
To be a freshman, amongst veterans.  
"Jane, stop this crazy thing,"  
-George Jetson.

I couldn't sleep so I kept thinking,  
I couldn't face reality so I kept drinking,  
The more I kept drinking,  
The more I kept smoking.  
Choking on the moments, my soul was totally broken.

It's so confusing, and so consuming,  
My life was out of order like a Tarantino movie,  
So I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I said;  
Man, fuck my life!  
I wish I was dead."

Benatar: Sometimes I feel like I'm invincible.  
Sometimes,  
Sometimes I feel like I'm incredible.  
Sometimes,  
When I don't use my head,  
When I don't use my mind,  
When I don't think it through,  
I guess I'm invincible."

Deejay: "Sometimes you gotta fall like Rome and then rebuild it,  
If theres ever snakes in the grass I'll reveal them.  
All you ever need is somebody on your team,  
That can make you realize there ain't nothing wrong with dreaming.

Fell so hard that they told you you were nothing,  
Planned your return, but they thought that you were bluffing.

Step your game up,  
You done came up,  
Now it burns their tongue every time they bring your name up."

Puff: "I'm back from the dead,  
I'm Freddy and Jason!  
I'm the architect, I hold the key for the matrix.

And I hit these cats with a wiffle bat,  
They so fickle that they go and ask for change in my music,  
And get a nickle back.

I won't die a statistic,  
I'm living at Xaviers school for the gifted.  
But I'm back,  
They said I'd win this,  
But not only am I back bitch,  
I'm back with a vengeance!"

Benatar: "Sometimes I feel like I'm invincible.  
Sometimes,  
Sometimes I feel like I'm incredible.  
Sometimes,  
When I don't use my head,  
When I don't use my mind,  
When I don't think it through,  
I guess I'm invincible."

Once the music stopped, Chancellor let out a laugh-life gurgle with a big smile, "Dawww..." The four martians cooed collectively.

* * *

"I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now for making me wear this." Axel groaned - he was wearing a short-sleeved black dress shirt with a white tie, and black trousers with black dress shoes. He hated pressed, formal clothes, it never felt right.

"You look so nice though." Benatar told him; he was wearing a black blazer over a white dress shirt with the sleeves actually rolled all the way down, black trousers and dress shoes, and a white tie. Though it wasn't that considerable different from what he usually wore, the black and white made him look more sleek. "It's not cricket to go to a fancy place in casual attire. Besides, you were completely fine with putting on that panda costume and walking around Japan for the Saddest Panda music video."

The came into the restaurant - it really was fancy, and had a name in some foreign language that neither of two boys knew or could pronounce. A stuffy-looking waitress served them, Axel ordered a steak and Benatar settled on some kind of shrimp salad dish. They ordered wine for the both of them.

The wine, of course, came first.

Axel poured some for himself and then some for Benatar and they sipped it slowly, letting the rich flavor wash over them. "Hey Benatar, I was wondering… How long did you like me?"

"What do you mean?" Benatar inquired, taking another sip.

"When did you figure out you had feelings for me? I gave you nothing but shit for years, and we kind of started dating out of the blue." Benatar paused to think for a moment and it made the metalhead sweat a little.

"I guess around the time Puff formed the band" Benatar finally answered "We hated each other before YFM if you can recall, but over time I saw how loyal you were to YFM, and what a good drummer you were… It was admiration, and it turned into actual feelings somewhere along the line, then right as we became a couple I realized it was love." Maybe it was the poetic tone, or just the fact that he'd known Benatar for years, but Axel knew for sure that the Brit was being completely honest with him. "What about you?"

"We both know I was completely straight right?" Axel began, Benatar nodded "I guess I hated you when we met because I thought you were cute but it grossed me out because I liked girls. When we both joined YFM, I gradually accepted how I felt about you but didn't think you liked me back. Because I'm not gonna lie dude, out of all of us you're the one that all the bitches are after." He put bluntly and Benatar laughed. Part of the reason they gave the keytarist so much shit was because he was a major fan favorite, especially among the female population of YFM fans.

Their dinner came and they ate in relative silence, since Benatar didn't like talking while he ate because he felt it was improper. Axel noticed like always that Benatar didn't bother to put salad dressing or parmesan on his salad. It almost made him shudder, because he hated vegatables and the thought of eating it without anything good except for shrimp sounded so gross.

Once they were finished with their dinner they still had half the bottle of wine left and decided on another glass, even though neither of them could get buzzed on wine with a full stomach. "When do you want to leave?" Axel asked. Benatar didn't answer him, so Axel asked again but the blonde only continued to drink his wine and stay quiet, finally he got tired of the quiet treatment "Hey asshole what's your problem? You make me has put on stuffy clothes and eat overpriced mediocre steak and you can't even talk to me? What's wrong with you?"

The blonde stayed quiet for another moment. "My problem is…" Benatar began, setting the wine glass down and one hand traveling to his lap "Is that I don't know your answer."

Axel threw him a retarded look, answer for what? "What answer?"

Time seemed to go super slow as Benatar brought up his hand from his lap, and Axel knew that it had been in his pocket. The drummers heart thudded super fast when he eyed the tiny box that was clasped, and then outstretched in the keytarists hand. His heart almost stopped when Benatar opened it slowly and revealed a gold ring with a small, square diamond on it. "Axel Chains…"

'Oh my god, oh my Neil Young looking metal god!' Raced through Axel's brain.

"I know this is sudden but I've come to realize you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with... Will you marry me?"

They were then thrown out of the restaurant immediately afterward because of the drummers loud yell of; "Yes! Metal god yes! Benatar you are so getting laid tonight!"

* * *

**If you ever pondered on the title, 'can of worms' apparently means 'complicated situation', I didn't actually come up with a title until I was done with the whole story, the first thing that came to mind was 'Axel's predicament', and the other was 'Axel's crisis' but I figured both were a little negative, since the conflict of the story was more complicated than negative I stayed with 'can of worms'**

**You should probably know that the part where Axel mentions Puff wanting a kid, is actually quite important...**

**I thought it would be ironic if Axel sang in a Canadian accent, but talked in an American accent, to be opposite of Benatar who talks British but sings American... **

**The part where it is mentioned that Benatar produces beats for ERB (Epic rap battles of history), this is another reference to Jesse Cale, who in fact does produce some of the instrumentals for ERB.**

**So I love the song Invincible, when I watched the music video and saw Ray doing the rap parts with his hipster glasses on I kept thinking he was Puffpuff, and then I imagined YFM doing a cover with Deejay doing the Destorm parts, Benatar singing in place of Chester See and Puff being Ray for obvious reasons...**

**Only Axel would get them kicked out a fancy restaurant by hollering that Benatar was going to get laid. He is Axel after all.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

The next morning Axel woke up sore, but so incredibly happy that not even limping could dampen his spirits. To spare the baby and the other martians from their uhh… passion, they stayed the night at a motel. Benatar said it was unnecessary, but looking at the utterly trashed condition of the motel room the morning after said otherwise. Given the special occasion of celebrating their engagement, Benatar had Axel top for the first time. Although it was very pleasurable for both of them, Axel could tell that him topping was something only for special occasions.

The two musicians took a quick shower had to leave the motel still in their formal attire since they didn't bring other clothes with them, though Benatar didn't seem to mind. "Are you sure we shouldn't straighten up the room first?" Benatar asked, sounding a little guilty as they left the parking lot on foot.

Axel shrugged "Hey, the maids don't get paid to do nothing." He assured, then grinned remembering why they were celebrating in the first place "Should we tell Puff and Deejay once we get back, about being engaged?"

Benatar thought for a moment "I have an idea..." He leaned over and quietly explained the plan to his fiance. When he was done explaining Axel agreed that it would be the most epic way of informing their bandmates.

* * *

Puff came up to the microphone for their big concert, a huge crowd standing in the arena where they were performing. His swelled with pride seeing the fame that his band had earned. "Hey Earthlings! You ready for a big night?" He called, and winked at some of the ladies in the front row, the crowd went wild. "Well tonight the Martians have something special planned!"

Axel came from backstage, some of the crowd went quiet and some gasped; the metalhead was grinning his trademark gapped grin, with one arm he was holding up the horns of the metal genre with his fingers, and in his other arm he was holding Chancellor. The baby was staring at the bright lights and all of the people with babyish amazement in her big blue eyes. "Hey people!" Axel called out to the crowd, and some of them seemed a little amazed that Axel could actually talk (Even though he did the Hashtagselfie cover...) "It's Axel on the drums here, and I'd like to introduce you to the littlest martian; my daughter Chancellor Raylin Chains!"

At the announcement the crowd roared in their approval, several congratulations were thrown as well.

So that the bright lights wouldn't cause the baby to have a seizure, or that the loud music wouldn't freak her out, Axel had to hand the baby to Deejays cousin Deejane, who agreed to watch her back stage.

Due to just how major this concert was for them, they were sparing nothing. Axel had his special effects and pyrotechnic guys set up great visuals around them, and when he did the Selfie song he was so focused he managed to not slip into his Canadian accent and kept his voice even the entire time, and even kept a mischievous smile in place. They went through the songs, all performing at the peak of their abilities. Puff's rap was smooth and he didn't trip over sounds, Benatar's fingers didn't fumble even once on the keytar, Deejay worked his turntables like a pro. Axel drummed and drummed, not missing a beat once. His heart pumped in tune with the drumbeat and it was probably the same for his bandmates.

Finally, Deejay, Puffpuff and Benatar finished the concert strong with "Invincible" and the crowd roared, clapped and cheered.

Puff was about to say goodnight to the crowd when Benatar came up to him before he could say anything "Actually Puff, I would like to make a special announcement to the crowd." Puff nodded but gave his second in command a nod anyways and gave him the floor. "People, I would like to give you all an encore." Benatar said into the mic, there were some giggles from the crowd when they heard his high, soft British speaking voice which sounded nothing like the singing voice they were accustomed to. "But not just any encore; I would like to pay tribute to YFM's amazing and talented drummer."

Although Deejay and Puff were not informed of this bold after-act, they respected the other two martians enough to clear the stage. Finally there were two wooden stools with a big spotlight in the center of the stage. Benatar sat on one stool with his keytar on hand, and a microphone in front of him, Axel sat in the other stool, in his arms he was holding his sleeping baby daughter. The way they sat allowed them to look at each other and the crowd at the same time.

"I call this song "Shooting Star"," Benatar said into the mic "I wrote it for Axel."

Playing a soft melody with his keytar Benatar caused a silence to fall over the crowd. He twisted his neck to do a hair flip so that his bangs were out of his face and his maple-brown eyes stayed focused affectionately on Axel as he started to sing.

Benatar: "I can be your shooting star,  
Just catch me when I fall,  
Each night for you.

I can be your hiding place,  
Keep you safe within my walls,  
Just never leave me empty.

'Cause somewhere our love,  
It's so much brighter than it is here.  
Somewhere our love,  
Is much safer than it is here.

I can be your rolling wave,  
So when you lose control,  
I can carry you back to shore.

I can be your morning bird,  
I'll sing you back to life,  
Just never shut me out.

I can be your gentle breeze,  
I'll climb in through your window,  
To kiss your cheek and put you to sleep.

Somewhere our love,  
Is much stronger than it is here.  
Somewhere our love,  
Sounds much sweeter than it does here.

And I can be your gentle breeze I can do all of there.  
Sing for you, just let me please, I'll never leave.

And I can be your rolling wave, morning bird and hiding place.  
Take you very far away, just let me please.

And I'll do these for you, love  
I'd do all these for you love.

Somewhere our love,  
Shines much brighter than it does here…  
Somewhere our love,  
Is much safer than it is here….  
And I'll do this for you love.

I can be your shooting star…  
Just catch me when I fall…  
Each night…  
For you…  
...My love..."

The crowd stayed silent when Benatar stopped playing and leaned forward, to kiss the drummer in front of all of them. They broke apart, rose together slowly, then looked right at the crowd; they clasped each others hand so that they could hold their arms up high and show the whole crowd their ringed fingers "As of yesterday; I, Benatar Mcswagger Cale, am engaged to Axel Steven Chains!"

The crowd didn't move or make a sound, until a soft clapping started, slow at first but once the whole crowd was going they cheered and clapped loudly. The two taller martians turned to see that both Puffpuff and Deejay were frozen with surprise, Puff's jaw was wide open and Deejay's eyes were popped out so far you could actually see them past his afro.

Puff still shocked stumbled to the microphone which he took reluctantly from the brit "Okay… Thank you for the announcement Benatar…" He trailed off, but he quickly bounced back "Oh hell, crowd I'd like to announce something as well! Me and Deejay are also together!"

It was Benatar and Axel's turn to drop their jaws.

* * *

**If you're going to announce your engagement to your friends, you might as well do it with an audience of thousands of people******

**Surprise Puff/Deejay! That pairing doesn't get enough love. Deejay and Puff don't get enough love period. So Benatar finally finishes the Shooting Star song for Axel, when he sang it for the gangsters he only sang the first part. If you are wondering why I have Benatar tops... I don't know, it just makes more sense to me I guess. You don't see it enough.******

**This is a rather soft chapter compared what's going to happen on the next one...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

Once the band cleared out to backstage questions were being thrown back and forth amongst the four martians:

"When did you guys get engaged?" "Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?" "When are you going to get hitched?" - Directed at Axel and Benatar.

"When did you guys get together?" "How did you two happen?" "You guys are gay?" - To Puffpuff and Deejay.

Then the answers:

"I asked Axel to marry me." - Benatar.

"I said yes, then we had hot celebratory sex." - Axel, who was then smacked in the shoulder.

"We've liked each other for years. We started going out five months back." - Puffpuff.

"Puff found out he liked me after he went out with Deejane; he only liked her because she was so much like me. We didn't tell you guys because we didn't know how this relationship would turn out." - Deejay.

With the air was cleared they started to load the concert equipment. Axel pulled Benatar to the side when he was sure the other two were too engrossed in packing up. "Benatar we need to talk." He said, breathless, he was carrying Chancellor against his chest and shoulder, the little girl was using tiny fingers to explore his ear. He needed to let Benatar know the truth, he had kept it from him for too long.

"What is is?" The brit asked concerned, was something wrong?

"You love me right Benatar?" Axel asked desperately, heart pounding "And you love Chancellor like she's your daughter?"

Benatar wrapped an arm around his fiance "Axel why are you even asking?" He said, face close to the metalheads "I love you with all of my heart; you and Chancellor are my family."

It all spilled out of Axel at once; the drunk night that Benatar didn't remember, the three-week pregnancy, the home birth, how much he wanted to tell him but the fear and insecurity of Benatar rejecting him or just staying with him out of pity stopping him, how he considered giving up Chancellor at first. Everything.

Benatar turned pale, paler than Axel even. "Chancellor is your daughter Benatar; you really are her father. I don't know how it happened to me, but it did." Axel finished.

Benatar stayed pale, his eyes were wide at first but then they went shiny, Axel realized it was with tears "Why didn't you tell me Axel?" The keytarist demanded "Why didn't you trust me? I could have helped you! Don't you know how dangerous it is to give birth alone without medical attention? Women can die of childbirth without medical assistance, and the risk must have been triple for you!"

"Benatar I'm so sorry, I love you." Axel said, starting to shake uncharacteristically "I wanted to tell you… But I was afraid of your reaction."

Benatar rubbed his tears away "I understand." He finally said, and stared at the baby playing with Axel's ear… The baby he had been helping take care of for months but unaware he had fathered "Axel I can understand why you didn't tell me, I really understand why you did what you did… But," Axel sucked his breath at the hollowness in the brits voice "but I still feel hurt, hurt and gobsmacked… I'm not really sure how I can deal with this right now… I just need some time to think, okay?"

"Okay." Axel replied sadly, Benatar leaned in and kissed him before walking away with sagging shoulders. Confused sadness radiating off of him.

Sighing, Axel took Chancellor back into the bus. Still sad, the drummer switched off the light and laid down in Benatar's bed where hopefully he would find the blonde with him in the morning, then fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Axel woke up the next morning cold, he was disappointed to find that Benatar was not with him. Deejay and Puff were awake, eating breakfast at the table. "You look like crap." Puff told him bluntly as Axel trudged in the room, hair and clothes a crumpled mess, his eyes showing stress-induced dark rings under them.

"Guys I have to tell you something I didn't tell you before." Axel said, then quickly repeated to them what he told his fiancee last night. They went through the usual routine of questions that came with new information being dropped like this.

"Does Benatar know?" Deejay finally asked, Axel nodded.

"I told him last night." He croaked.

Puff looked around "Where IS Benatar?" He asked the elephant in the room.

"I don't know." Axel admitted "He kind of walked off to go think after I told him."

Silence.

"Do you think he walked out on you?" Puff asked; a bright red haze filled Axel's brain and vision and without thinking properly he threw himself on the lead Martian. His fists repeatedly struck Puff all over in a raged frenzy, and for the life of him could not hold back. He was punching, striking and headbutting Puff with all he had, taking out all of the frustration that he had been bottling up ever since that drunk night.

It took five minutes for Deejay to forcefully rip Axel off of Puff, the big disk jockey pulled out a tranquilizing dart that Puff had in his 'inspiration drawer' and stabbed into Axel shoulder. Gradually all of Axel's muscles relaxed and he was placed on a chair, where for safe measure Deejay retrained him with duct tape and tended to Puff's injuries.

Puff's glasses were broken, his face was bruised and swollen, his hair was a mess, he had a black eye, his chest and arms were discolored with bruises and there was some blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. The tranquilizer made Axel dazed enough to not be aggressive, but not dazed enough to actually feel bad.

"Are you calm now?" Deejay asked the drummer cautiously.

Even woozy and dazed from the tranquilizer, Axel growled "If you let me out of here I'll throw Puff out a three-story window, light his corpse on fire and piss on the flames."

"Okay so you're not calm." Deejay stated, then grabbed the back of the chair where he dragged it and by extension Axel into the rec room "Okay so you sit tight in the rec room and relax while me and Puff go look for Benatar. We'll take Chancellor with us so you just focus on calming down..." Axel spat at him and threw a string of loud, well-worded curses, insults and threats. Deejay flipped the light switch and filled the room with darkness "You know what? I think you need a nap. Don't worry, we'll find Benatar, we both know that he doesn't have it in him to walk out on anyone."

"DEEJAY IF YOU LEAVE ME IN HERE I'LL SCOOP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT WITH A RUSTY SPOON AND REPLACE THEM WITH YOUR BALLS!" Axel screamed and struggled against the duct-tape wrapped around all of his body, but he could only wiggle sluggishly with the tranquilizer still making it's way into his system.

Deejay shut the door of the rec room and thanked god that it was a soundproof room.

* * *

Deejay and Puff (who was carrying Chancellor in a baby harness) looked all around town for the keytarist, but they didn't find him and no one had seen him. After about an hour of fruitless searching around town they decided to go back to the concert arena.

He wasn't there, so they visited the security room where they asked if they could look into last nights footage to help them find their friend.

The sympathetic guard brought up soundless footage starting with right after the concert last night. They quickly found footage of Axel and Benatar talking. As Axel started to talk Benatar went really place and stiff, then as he himself started to talk he was crying. Benatar kissed Axel before they both parted looking sad.

They followed Benatar through footage from different areas. Soon he stopped in some hallway where he seemed to break down. He was shaking and leaned into a corner, his head resting against a concrete wall and hand went to his face though they couldn't see what for.

Benatar was standing there for a few minutes when someone else came into the hall - someone decked out in black and had a black scarf wrapped around their face. Benatar didn't notice that person approach him, or that they had a cloth in hand.

The security guard, Puff and Deejay gasped when the person snuck up on Benatar and shoved their hand against him face, pressing what they now knew was a chloroform cloth against Benatar's nose and mouth. The keytarist struggled, managing to throw the person off of him, and he tried in vain to run before the drug took over and he collapsed unconscious. In horror his bandmates watched on screen as Benatar was dragged out of the hallway, then outside of the arena where they then lost all sight of him and his attacker.

"I need to call the police." The security guard said, pale, as he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the cops.

"I'm going to throw up." Puff told Deejay in a hollow voice as he quickly pulled Chancellor out of the baby harness to give her to his boyfriend, before rushing over to the trashcan and vomiting into it.

* * *

Somewhere far away, in an undisclosed location, Benatar groaned; an angry headache pounding against his skull was waking him up from uncomfortable slumber, he didn't open his eyes knowing that light would be amplified from the migraine. His mouth was dry; feeling returned to his body, he realized that there was pain on his wrists, and he couldn't move his arms or legs.

He opened his eyes cautiously. The room was completely dark. Panicked he tried to move his arms but with grim realization he found that he was restrained; his wrists were secured onto bed posts and so were his ankles.

Not only that but he was also gagged; that dry feeling in his mouth was from the bunched up part of the cloth wrapped around his face, the bunched up part filling his maw completely and kept him from opening it further or closing it. He sat there for fifteen minutes, struggling to no avail against his restraints. He had to force his eyes closed when light suddenly filled the room.

"Good morning Benny!" He heard a happy squeal, he reluctantly turned his head to the door he hadn't seen earlier because of the dark and saw a young woman standing there looking very happy to see him. She had very pale blue eyes, pale skin, an oval face and black hair. She was wearing a blue casual dress and socks but no shoes. She came over to him and he saw she also had a light dusting of freckles. He figured she was pretty, but it was the very insane, demented, deluded and dangerous vibe coming off of her that was throwing him off.

She smiled at him and a slender hand swept his blonde bangs out of his smile was sweet and her eyes were soft, but he only wanted to pull away from the demented creature. He couldn't though, being as thoroughly restrained as he was "Welcome home Benny." She said, and continued to play with his hair.

Benatar was trapped.

* * *

**And everything gets dark... really fast. **

**I really don't have much to say, except next chapter... Way darker**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

**Warning: There is graphic rape, and mentions of physical, mental and drug abuse below. If you are sensitive to such things I suggest you skip this chapter.**

* * *

Two months later…

"MPPPHHH!" Benatar gave muffled scream as his kidnapper rode him. As if the kidnapping, starving and restraining weren't bad enough it was the rape he found especially humiliating. Since she had him tied on his back she would ride him; it was so humiliating, only Axel was allowed to touch him there. Dicey moaned his name, face flushed as she continued to go up and down on his cock. She was sweaty and tired but not losing speed, wanting to bring the blonde to completion no matter how much he didn't want to.

Benatar mentally could not enjoy this, but his traitorous body couldn't help but love every moment of the stimulation and even though he held on as long as he could he eventually came deep inside of Dicey. Once he did, he felt completely and utterly humiliated, disgusted, and self-loathing; and even though this was completely non consensual and forced, he still felt as though he were being unfaithful to his Axel.

Dicey stopped and removed him from inside of her and fell on top of him, in his weak state Benatar found even her small weight heavy on top of him "... perfect Benny!" She squealed between pants, he lost the first part of what she said, he'd lost some understanding of what was going on but he had just enough that he at least knew he hated her even more. She insisted on calling him Benny or Ben, completely unaware that he didn't like it when people tried to shorten his name which was why his bandmates always called him by his full first name.

She brought her lips close to his ears and whispered, he lost a lot of what she said but he could catch some "I love you Ben… all mine... I can … more... faggot Axel." And there was another thing, the demented fangirl decided that Benatar wasn't gay, and that Axel was the enemy and had seduced him to make the 'wrong choice'. The way that she constantly talked shit about Axel was the thing that Benatar hated the most about her.

He was in very sorry condition - she didn't ever take the gag off, only replacing it with a new cloth once she sedated him at night, so instead of eating actual food she would inject him with nutrients, but even so she didn't give him enough and the modest muscle mass he had before was gone and made him very skinny and his ribs show. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, and hollow with dark rings, there were probably ropeburn scars on his wrists and ankles. He was only allowed to go to the bathroom once a day, and only after she had sedated him so he was too out of it even remember his name let alone try to escape, the same went for showers.

She didn't know he was diabetic, that was probably the biggest health issue with him. Being gagged when he was conscious all of the time he couldn't explain it to her. He didn't ever get the insulin or sugar when his body needed it, and the the nutrient supplements that she was injecting wasn't appropriate for a diabetic lifestyle.

He was dying, he could feel it. Soon his body would give up and the diabetic shock. He didn't care if he died anymore.

He ignored her as she tucked him back into his trousers, he thought about Axel and their daughter. He wondered if she could walk yet. How long had he been there? He wondered if Puff found a new singer and guitarist. Did Axel forget about him and find someone else? He glared at Dicey's finger, because she hated that he was engaged to Axel she took Benatar's engagement ring and put it on herself, fooling herself into thinking it meant that he was all hers now.

His heart very slow, his heart and his pulse, he knew that it would give up soon. He wanted to die, he wanted it all to be over. It was already over for him, no one would save him. He'd never get to see Axel or Chancellor again, and at this point that was his only regret.

"... poor Benny." She cooed and swept a soft hand across his forehead "...pale….sick love? … medicine… some fresh air." She said, more to her deluded self then to him and opened the window of the attic. "You...here...worry ...right back!"

'Just leave me alone to die in peace!' Benatar mentally begged; while dying alone wasn't exactly the way he would prefer to go, it was still better than dying with only her with him. He'd given up a long time ago. Given up hope that he'd be saved, given up hope in living.

She gave him a lot of drugs all of the time too, that's why he didn't understand and lost a lot of what she said. Weird drugs, club drugs, roofies, painkillers, antidepressants, depressants, hallucinogens, if it could be put into a syringe it was immediately injected into his bloodstream. He wasn't fully there anymore, it was as though he was always submerged underwater, watching a distorted version of reality and unable to float back up to clarity.

He would see and hear things that weren't real a lot. Sometimes nice things, like Axel, Chancellor and the other members of YFM, or fluffy bunnies, sometimes bad things like a giant eyeball demons trying to dig into his chest and eat his heart. It varied a lot. As far as he was concerned, nothing that happened was real anymore, everything was too distorted.

He would get bad trips a lot, a lot more often now that he was drawing closer to deaths door; random bad hallucinations, sometimes he would have a seizure or panic attack. Not that Dicey seemed to notice, she interpreted this as him trying to escape.

He imagined there was something sitting on his chest now; a blue bird…. No too big to be a blue bird… A blue hawk… It looked familiar too…

Then it was gone, another hallucination he guessed, but he didn't know why the hallucination was so familiar.

* * *

Ever since Benatar went missing YFM ceased all activity, announcing that they would be retired until Benatar was found. No tours, no concerts, no interviews that didn't have to do with detectives or the topic on finding Benatar. All the band was hit hard, even with the large full-scale manhunt being conducted all over the state to find the abducted keytarist. All they knew about the kidnapper was that they were short, only about five-foot-five or so, and slender, probably female.

While all the martians were struck hard by the kidnapping of their keytarist and down in the dumps about it, it was rather obvious that the one was hit the hardest was Axel. Even though he was restrained to the chair still when they and a cop announced it to him, Axel had a freak-out attack so bad he actually broke out of all of the duct tape and went on a rampage. It took ten police officers, no seriously ten, to subdue him, and the panic attack that immediately followed once he was fully restrained by the ten police officers was so bad that they actually had to put him in the hospital and keep him under observation for three days to make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself.

The poor metalhead hadn't been functioning properly ever since. He rarely spoke, he would mope around and cry alone sometimes, he wouldn't even go near the rec room, and he couldn't take proper care of Chancellor anymore because of his state of mind. Chancellor had to be taken care of Puff and Deejay, and while they did an excellent job Chancellor still wanted her father more.

He was also consistently easy confused and air-headed. Once he had been pouring himself coffee and forgot he was doing so, not even noticing that the boiling hot liquid was spilling out of the mug and burning his hand until Puff came into the kitchen and screamed at him to stop.

Two months, and there were still no leads, they'd interviewed over a five hundred people who went to the concert, but since over three thousand had went it was basically a wild goose chase and the police felt as though they were going no where.

Axel climbed out of the shower and got dressed - a black shirt and gray sweatpants rather than his regular attire. Sighing he shuffled into the rec room, and sat behind him drumset. Not really sure why he started to play his drums but stopped after a few beats, not up to it.

He picked up his black electric guitar. Even if he never played it for songs, he actually did know how to play the guitar, after all why else would he own a guitar in the first place? Puff just never let him play it because while all of the martians could play guitar Axel was the only one who could play the drums, besides Benatar was better at playing guitar anyways

The grip around the metal guitar tightened thinking about his fiance. He refused to believe that Benatar was dead…But he could sense that Benatar was definitely in deep trouble, really deep trouble. If he didn't get help soon…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a high-pitched squeak - crawling through the ajar door was his daughter. He was surprised to see how fast she could crawl now… He hadn't noticed at all, dad he really been neglecting her so much? She looked different than he remembered… Her crap-ton of really light brown hair could cover her eyes now, making her look even more like her parents, and she had her two bottom front teeth. The baby giggled happily and crawled over to him.

"Hey little martian." Axel croaked, his voice hollow and quiet from misuse "You want to hear me play a song?" The baby sat down on her bottom and sucked on her thumb, and Axel decided he would play her a song and settled on "Going in Blind" by Pod. He got off of his seat and sat on the floor, put Chancellor in his lap and started to play a melody on the guitar, then started singing, voice shifting unconsciously to his Canadian accent.

Axel: "One day...  
Someday…

This life, not like you wanted it,  
Wanted it… wanted it… wanted it..  
His eyes, I can see again,  
I need you here…  
In your mind, nobody's listening, listening  
It's all right, not to feel again,  
Just breathe again…

Time after time, I walk the fine line  
But something keeps bringing me back,  
Time after time, I'm going in blind,  
I don't know which way I need to go…."

He stopped, his throat getting sore; having not used his voice in the past two months actual singing was really straining. No need anyways, it looked like his piss-poor mediocre performance put Chancellor to sleep.

He set the guitar back in it's stand and carefully cradled Chancellor, noting that she had gotten a lot bigger in the past two months. He kissed her on the cheek affectionately; he promised himself he would be a better parent from now on.

He put Chancellor down in her crib and covered her with her blanket before settling down on his own bed for a nap of his own. He hadn't used Benatar's bed ever since the blonde went missing, sleeping in it alone wasn't the same. He nodded off for about half an hour before he was being woken up again by a sharp feeling against his temple.

Vincent was pecking him.

"What do you want, Vincent?" Axel asked grumpily as he sat up, then his eyes widened seeing that clasped tightly in the hawks talons was a bright firetruck-red tie. "Is that…?" He muttered; Benatar had only one red tie, and it would be his if… He checked behind the tie and indeed, written on the back of the tie in sharpie was 'Benatar M. Cale' "You know where Benatar is?" He asked his loyal hawk, who nodded. "Is it far?" The bird nodded again.

Cursing Axel got off of the bunk and grabbed the bus keys, then went to the wheel. "Lead me to where Benatar is Vincent." He commanded with purpose. The hawk cawed and flew out of the window and started to fly, Axel following close behind, a rather deadly focus in his green eyes.

* * *

They stopped in front of a house - small house, but he could tell from the open window under the roof that there was an attic, the perfect place to hide a captive. His muscles tightened in anticipation and determination. He noticed a large tree next to the house, which he could climb in order to get in there… But for getting out… He put on a skull print hoodie with deep inner pockets and quickly armed himself with a large switchblade.

Vincent rested on Axel's shoulder as Axel scaled the tree hastily and used his long body and arms to stretched himself to reach the window once he was high enough in the tree. He grabbed the rim of window and pulled himself into the attic, stumbling in. He whipped his head around and found the bed against the corner of the same wall as the window. His breathing hitched when he saw Benatar lying there, and he rushed over to the tied up keytarist.

Axel's heart broke seeing the condition of his fiance. He was really pale, almost gray, his eyes were closed but he could see that they were really hollow and sunken, dark rings under them. He was really, really anemic; he'd been thin in the first place but now he was just skin and bone. His wrists were retrained above his head but even so Axel could see ropeburn discoloration and bruising peeking out from under the knots. There was a lot of bruising on his bicep, a lot of bruising and bright red puncture marks. His nails were long from lack of grooming, his hair, as limp and pale as it was, was also longer. There was a gag shoved in his mouth, which Axel quickly cut off. Even with his mouth free the unconscious musician didn't seem to breath.

Axel managed to squeeze a voice out of the shock gripping his body "Benatar?" He called softly and placed a hand on Benatar's chest to gently shake him - he almost reeled back at how frigid he felt, but he kept his hand there and panicked when he didn't feel any movement beneath the ribcage. "No… No..." Axel muttered quietly, even his pride couldn't keep the tears away "You can't be dead.. .Benatar…? Benatar!" He said, more harsh and loud than he meant and shook him harder, he was relieved to finally feel a weak heartbeat.

_Thump… Thump… Thump..._

The anemic blonde sucked in a sudden, deep breath and weakly stirred awake.

The metalhead was taken aback when Benatar opened his eyes - the bright maple brown that Axel loved were instead a dull, dead, foggy pale brown. And worst, even though Benatar was looking right at him not a spark of recognition appeared. "Benatar?" He breathed "Benatar it's okay, I'll get you out of here." He assured but the weak brit didn't respond.

Axel took out his switchblade and cut the restraints that bound his fiances wrists and ankles to the bed posts, he was angry seeing how deeply bruised his wrists were, it was a lot worse than he initially assumed they would be. And his hands were almost blue, he helped Benatar sit up and took off his skull-print hoodie and helped the other get into it; he felt way too cold to be normal.

Then the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" A shrill voice yelled at Axel; the drummer in question narrowed his eyes angrily at the bitch standing at the door, glaring at him with spite. Vincent flew from Axel's shoulder and with a loud caw racked the claws of his talons across the girls face, she screamed and fell back and Axel heard a lot of tumbling as she fell down the stairs.

Growling, Axel left Benatar momentarily and rushed down the stairs - the bitch was holding her bleeding, shredded face and groaning in pain. Axel grabbed the first thing he could find, which was a lamp, and slammed it against the top of her head. With a grunt she blacked out from the sheer force, blood streamed down her head and the lamp lay in broken ceramic pieces around her. Still glaring, Axel kicked her side, not feeling bad about having just hit a women. He noticed Benatar's engagement ring on her finger and ripped it off, not caring if he broke her finger or not, and made his way back up stairs to Benatar.

The keytarist continued to give Axel a lifeless, blank stare. "Come on Benatar we need to leave now." Axel commanded gently and wrapped one of Benatar's arms around his neck and shoulders and helped him walk, he snapped the hood of the jacket over Benatar's head hoping it would help warm him more.

Jesus Christ, Benatar was stumbling a lot, had he been walking at all in the past two months?! He didn't even have the strength to keep his head up and stayed deathly silent as Axel helped him down the stairs and to the front door "Benatar please say something!" Axel begged "Don't you remember who I am?"

"?!" Benatar stammered nothing but gibberish, discouraging Axel further. The confusion made it hit home that he did in fact not recognize him.

Axel kicked the door opened then decided to pick up the blonde bridal style to hurry - he winced, Benatar weighed basically nothing - and rushed to the bus, Vincent following in flight "I'm Axel Chains, I'm your fiance; we've been in YFM for years." He explained to him, but he still gained no response.

He shoved the bus door open "Puffpuff! Deejay!" He practically screamed, the two came running into the room but stopped abruptly seeing the anemic, feeble mess in Axel's arms. "Is that..." Puff whispered in disbelief.

"Yes." Axel confirmed, holding Benatar tightly scared that he'd disappear any moment, Even with the hoodie on Benatar was inhumanly cold. "You need to call the cops now, the bitch who kidnapped him is still in there, I knocked her out but I want to know for sure that she'll rot in prison for what she did!" He held the blonde close to his body hoping he would absorb some of his body heat. Deejay whipped out his phone and dialed the cops, Axel addressed Puff "Puff you need to drive us to the hospital, Benatar's in really bad shape. I know you have a million questions right now but I need you to focus and get us to the hospital." The short nerd nodded and went to the wheel, the bus started up right away and they were driving really fast.

Axel noticed Benatar getting even paler by the second and remembered his diabetes, he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He tilted the unresponsive brits head back and slowly poured the soda into his mouth. Benatar shivered at the coldness, but swallowed anyways, Axel didn't stop until all of the soda was gone. After a few moments a hint of color returned to the martians pale face..

"It's going to be okay Benatar." Axel said reassuringly, but Benatar didn't seem to register anything of what was happening. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was really distant, not all the way there; Axel felt more hot tears well up in his eyes "Oh my god Benatar, what did that bitch do to you?" He asked, but no reply was given. Shoulders shaking and holding Benatar tightly against him Axel quietly sobbed.

Whatever she did to Benatar, it was bad enough that the brit didn't even recognize him anymore. He then felt a cold, comforting hand on his cheek and saw it was from the keytarist - though he was definitely still detached from reality, there was finally some recognition behind the haze… And love. "Axel….?" Benatar rasped, his arms going around Axel's neck "I missed you."

Axel's heart fluttered sadly "I missed you too." He whispered.

"I was dead…" Benatar said, his voice ghostly, almost disembodied. "But you brought me back." He kept switching between his British and American accent as he spoke, as if he couldn't tell the difference anymore, sadly he probably didn't. Axel didn't respond as the bus pulled to a stop; he looked out the window and saw they had arrived at the hospital. "Why?"

"I love you Benatar." Axel replied quietly, then shut, opened the door and ran into the hospital, Deejay and Puff following closely.

* * *

**Wow... Ya'll probably hate me right now**

**If you're wondering how Dicey came about; I guess in a lot of fanfics I noticed that usually the uk of the relationships get kidnapped and raped by some demented man. So I decided, because my brain just always does this to me, to do the exact reverse where the seme gets abducted and raped by a female.**

**Besides, Axel never got the chance to be a badass in this fanfic yet. So there you go badass-Axel, with his own kickass-hawk. Vincent doesn't get enough love. **

**Benatar did in fact not recognize Axel at first because he was dead for a second before Axel brought him back, but he was so out of it he thought Axel was another hallucination. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

**Warning; The following chapter contains mentions of rape, torture and substance abuse. There is also some sex... If you are sensitive to such things, you should skip this chapter... Though I question how you made it this far in the story being sensitive to such things, because literally that's all that happens in this fanfic**

* * *

Axel was pacing in the waiting room in urgency,unable to sit still while Benatar was being treated by doctors. Puff was quiet, holding Chancellor who was bent on exploring the lead martians ear; Deejay was silent as he was leaning against a wall, staring blankly into space deep in thought. Or maybe devoid of thought, it was hard to get a reading off the guy.

"Axel," Deejay finally said "you need to sit and calm down bro."

Axel swiveled around mid-pace and glared at Deejay through his bangs "Calm down?" He spat "We finally found Benatar after two months, and he was almost dead and doesn't even recognize us!"

"He's in good hands," Puff broke in with maturity not typical of the rapper "we need to sit back and have faith that everything will pan out. Because that's all we can do; we can't undo what's already been done."

Axel never once in his life thought he'd ever appreciate Puffpuff for his insight, but right now he did. He sighed and sat down, then sat down "It's just….." The drummer began "He looked like total shit, and when he saw me he didn't even know it was me, it was like he couldn't even see me." And he'd been dead, he was already dead when Axel was there and he brought him back but it didn't change that for a few seconds, Benatar had actually been _dead._

Silence fell over them, and the three remaining martians and Chancellor sat there waiting for when they doctor would inform them of Benatar.

* * *

The doctor, a shortish asian women with glasses came out of the room "Boys," she greeted "I am Dr. Akana, I just treated your friend." She turned to Axel "Are you his spouse?"

"I'm his fiance." Axel replied "How is he? Is he okay? Will he recover? What's wrong with his brain?" He started to ramble and more questions flew out of him, but Dr. Akana only stood patiently and waited until he would stop.

She looked over a clipboard "Mr. Cale was in critical condition when you brought him in; if you hadn't brought him in when you did I don't think he would have made it. You should know that Mr. Cale is very strong; having gone two months in that condition, without the sugar or insulin he needed, it's amazing he survived." Axel winced, then silently thanked the metal god for giving him Vincent "You told me you gave him a soft drink, it was a good call because he was on the verge of diabetic shock….But he was very malnourished, so we put him on a fluid drip and electrolytes."

"His hands were blue..." Axel inquired.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed "It was because of his circulation being partially cut off, luckily the gangrene of his hands was very minor. We had to perform surgery to correct the infection but he'll regain full use of his hands once he heals. Unfortunately because of the gangrene of his feet we had to remove some of the dead nerves, he'll lose some feeling in his feet but it isn't anything serious."

"He didn't recognize me." Axel said, almost to himself. "Why?"

Dr. Akana cleared her throat "Well… you see… Mr. Cale is… really high." She finally explained; the three martians gave her an odd look "If you noticed the bruising on his forearms, it was from needles, there were even the tips of needles still embedded in his arm; his captor has been injecting the poor young man with a cocktail of substances over the duration of his capture. We did some blood work, and found many substances; heroine, antidepressants, morphine, hallucinogens, just to name a few….." She trailed off "His metabolism is very slow to cope with the malnutrition, so it may take several days before the drugs work their way out of his system; he won't be competent until it does."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Deejay asked, grabbing the drummers shoulder to keep the panicking martian from falling over.

"He is stable now, but he isn't conscious yet, we had to sedate him because he became hysteric when we tried to put an IV in him." Dr. Akana told them "Hard to believe someone in such a condition needed to be held down by eight nurses…" She muttered, the hustled the three of them into the room, and left them alone with him.

Benatar was knocked out cold; a breathing mask attached to his face, his hands were wrapped tightly in bandages from surgery, color hadn't fully returned to his face even with the reassuring drip of the IV. His eyes were closed, not tightly, as though he were just taking a nap, but they were still sunken in his face and dark-ringed.

He looked better than earlier… But not better enough.

Axel sat on the chair right next to the cot and clasped one of Benatar's limp, bandaged hands in both of his own, the keytarist still felt cold. "Hey Benatar." Axel whispered, not caring if his other bandmates could hear the emotion choking his voice like weeds "I'm really glad to have you back… I really missed you… You probably can't hear me, but please… Just come back to us." Puff handed Chancellor to Axel, Axel leaned the baby in close so she could get a better look at her father. Chancellor let out a giggle and a tiny hand curled around Benatar's currently unruly hair and tugged, Axel gently removed her hand. The brit stayed asleep. "You happy to see your dad little martian?" Axel asked his daughter, trying to keep his voice from breaking "I'm sure if he were awake he'd be happy to see you too."

The three musicians stayed in the room for hours waiting for Benatar to wake up, but by the time it got late he still didn't. The doctors allowed for Axel to stay the night since he was Benatar's significant other, but Puff and Deejay had to leave with the baby, but Axel knew they'd take good care of Chancellor like always.

Axel went into an uneasy, uncomfortable and dreamless sleep in the chair, leaning over the cot and resting his head on Benatar. One of the nurses kindly covered him in a blanket later in the night.

* * *

Axel woke up when he felt movement under him; he straightened up swiftly and stared hopefully as Benatar stirred awake. Groggily the blonde's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He looked right at Axel, who was a little disappointed at the drug-induced lack of focus in his eyes. "Hey..." Axel greeted.

"Hey..." Benatar rasped "Are you a nurse?" He was switching between his British and American voices as he talked, the sedation and anesthesia from last night still fogging his brain along with the drug cocktail the bitch had been injecting him with for the past two months, but even though he was slurring and not in the correct state of mind Axel was ecstatic just to have Benatar finally talk to him. "Did the doctor send you?"

"No." Axel replied; did he look like a nurse or something? "But I'm here to stay with you, okay?"

"You're eye-candy..." Axel felt his face heating up as Benatar continued to talk "You're like, the hottest person I've ever seen… Do you come here often?"

"Umm...no?" Axel replied awkwardly; Benatar was never flirty, so this was really bizarre behavior. Kind of cute though.

"Who are you, what's your name?" Benatar asked, expression confused and dimwitted.

Axel chuckled and decided to humor him "My name is Axel."

"You…. You want go to your place later?" Axel almost burst out laughing.

"Benatar we live in the same place." He explained, as though talking to a small child… Or Puffpuff.

"My names Benatar?" The brit asked stupidly, Axel nodded "Wait why do we live in the same place?"

"I'm your fiance." Axel reminded him; the bewildered expression that exploded on Benatar's face as though something just popped out in front of him made Axel start to laugh.

"You're MY fiance?" Benatar repeated stupidly "Holy shit..." Axel laughed more "Damn; how long?"

"Like, a really long time." Axel shrugged.

"Do we have children?"

"Yes; we have a daughter, her name is Chancellor." Axel verified, the dumb, gobsmacked expression stayed on Benatar's face.

"Oh man… Man have we shagged yet?" The keytarist asked, the drummer only chuckled more "When will we get married?"

"Soon."

"Oh my god I hit the JACKPOT!" Benatar exclaimed as much as he could in his weakened state. Axel felt a big ego boost right then "Can I see your face?" Axel pushed his bangs out of his face "We're engaged? Wow..." He whispered in awe.

A few nurses came in with food for both of them; Benatar had a hard time remembering how forks worked, and Axel found the display funny for a few minutes before deciding to help him.

* * *

For the next few days Benatar recovered and the drugs were slowly clearing from his system; unfortunately while they were still there the keytarist continued to display odd moods and behaviors; and having trips, some good, some bad. The unpredictability of these trips made the hospital give Axel special permission to stay there as long as Benatar was there because he seemed to be the only one who could calm the brit down if he was having a bad trip.

As much as he wanted Benatar to see Chancellor he decided it was best that she stay away until Benatar's head was clear.

Once the anesthesia of the surgery wore off after the first morning, and Benatar reverted back to being standoffish and unresponsive. Axel tried to talk to him but the only indication that his fiance could hear him was that faraway stare Benatar would give him when he spoke.

A doctor from the police department soon came to collect Benatar's recollection of his experience being kidnapped.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Cale?" The doctor asked, Benatar didn't respond, Axel sat by his side.

"Uhhemm… Well you see we'd like to put Dicey Young in prison, but in order to do that we need your testimony against her..."

Still nothing

"As I understand she held you captive for two months after having abducted you from the concert arena by chloroform..."

No actual reply, but Benatar's hands gripped the edge of the cot blankets tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Tell me Mr. Cale… Did Dicey Young perform non consensual sex acts on you?" The doctor worded his question carefully to spare Benatar and Axel from the word 'rape'. But the meaning still came across.

Silence at first, then without warning "GET OUT!" Benatar screamed, grabbed a bedside potted plant and chucked it at the doctor, who managed to duck away not a second too soon, then Benatar curled up into a ball and sobbed into his hands. Perplexed and protective, Axel asked the doc to leave as politely as he could past clenched teeth and he respected their wishes and left.

Axel hugged his fiance, but he was still pissed; pissed at the bitch for doing this to Benatar, and pissed at the doc for bringing it up… Okay he really couldn't get pissed at the doc for doing his job, but the doc brought up something Axel had stupidly not even considered. So far he just thought that the bitch had held Benatar captive, starved and drugged him… But he didn't even consider that rape had occurred. Rape was just something that didn't happen to men, especially someone like Benatar who probably was the last person on Earth to deserve all of this.

He was so stupid! Of course there had been rape, the bitch was a psychotic fangirl, and had her biggest fantasy tied up in front of her and unable to fight back. Axel should have beaten the shit out of her more while he had the chance.

"Benatar… It's alright, we'll get through this." Axel tried to console him, but he didn't even fully believe himself and his voice cracked.

"Axel I'm so sorry!" Benatar sobbed "I didn't mean to! I really didn't, I'm sorry!" Axel was taken aback as Benatar continued to apologize; why was he apologizing?

"Benatar stop! It isn't your fault!" Axel tried to protest; then suddenly the blonde stiffened up and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth foamed and his body racked with spasms not brought on by crying. Highly on edge and distraught Axel screamed for the nurse, several came in and shooed him out of the room while they tended to Benatar.

After fifteen minutes Benatar's fit was over and they sedated him. Dr. Akana explained to him that the combination of a panic attack and the drugs caused Benatar to have a seizure, they already deduced that he had a few seizures while he was held captive; these seizures were a bad reaction to the bucket of drugs still circulating through his system.

* * *

Benatar didn't remember the episode the next day; he started the day having a good trip, being in an inappropriately elated mood and telling everyone about the glittering bubbles floating around everywhere that he swore up and down were real.

Axel left the hospital when Benatar went to sleep so he could return to the bus to check up on Chancellor; as his daughter she didn't like it when he wasn't around and was getting broody about it. He played with her a little bit before he received a call from the hospital.

Dr. Akana told him that Benatar suddenly woke up incredibly paranoid, convinced that the somebody was after him (What kind of drugs did the bitch give him!?) and locked himself in the room and threatening to 'lob himself out of the window' if anyone came inside.

The drummer rushed to the hospital and pounded on the door "Benatar! Open the door, it's me." He called, soft but urgent. The door opened a crack and he was dragged forcefully inside the room by the wrist before the door was slammed shut again and locked.

Benatar was apprehensive and shaking badly; he was giving off so much fear Axel could almost feel it "What's wrong?" Axel coaxed.

Benatar leaned forward and grabbed Axel's broad shoulders and held on as if he would fall over if he didn't "She's out to get me." He claimed, still shaking "Dicey's going to take me away again, I'm not safe… I don't want to go back there..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Axel insisted angrily "Benatar that bitch isn't taking you away from me ever again, she's in prison. Do you understand me?"

Benatar stopped shaking and his tone shifted to a darker, more intense one "She kept saying that I wasn't bent, that you seduced me into the lifestyle." He growled "She said eventually I'd want her because she'd 'fix' me…." Axel stiffened up and how tense Benatar became, and how rapidly his demeanor changed. "I hated every minute of what she did to me; because I wanted you! I wanted only you!"

With surprising strength accounting for his frail condition the keytarist slammed Axel against the wall making the drummer grunt and kissed him hard. Having been deprived of Benatar's touch for so long Axel melted into the kiss right away and returned it with passion. It didn't matter what that bitch did to Benatar, Axel loved him no matter what.

Desperately Benatar pulled away and latched his mouth onto Axel's neck and collarbone drawing out a groan from the slightly taller musician, the keytarists tongue massaged the angry red marks he left there. Axel gasped when a hand groped his crotch. "Benatar stop." Axel groaned and attempted to push his senseless fiance away "We can't be doing stuff here, this is a public hospital."

"I don't give a damn!" The brit asserted with uncharacteristic roughness, then got down on his knees as he roughly unzipped Axel's pants and pulled him out.

"Benatar stop!" Axel demanded and put his hands on the brits head to push him away "You aren't w-eeellll" He cut himself off in a drawn out moan when Bentar engulfed him completely. "Oh god!" He quivered and shoved his back even further against the wall, his fingers knotting themselves in Benatar's hair as the blonde grabbed his hips and kept them in place "Y-you're fuck-ing cr-crazyyy..." Axel moaned, the will to fight it drained out of him. This was so wrong in so many ways; Benatar was traumatized, drugged up and not competent but damn him if Benatar wasn't amazing at what he was doing.

The brit hummed in response, driving Axel close to the edge; he hadn't gotten off at all ever since Benatar went missing and now the slightest thing he did to him was unbelievably hot. Benatar bobbed his head up and down, grazing him with his teeth, sucking hard. He stopped abruptly and pulled away from Axel, who whined in protest. Starring Axel deeply in the eyes with a dominant, almost primal look in his own incompetent eyes Benatar stood up, one hand against the brunette's shoulder to keep him pinned to the wall, The other one was gripped tightly around Axel's hardness and pumping him fiercely. The sensation took away all of the drummers inhibitions and logic,and he was reduced to moaning and arching against Benatar, desperate for release.

"Oh fuck!" Caterwauled out of Axel's throat, he arched and climaxed into the others hand. Shuddering he continued to stand there as Benatar tucked him back into his jeans. The brit grabbed some tissues and wiped his hands clean. When he turned back to Axel the brunette was glaring at him "Don't do that anymore!"

"What?" Benatar inquired, discouraged "But you liked it!"

Axel's face burned as it tinged red "Y-yeah." He verified, but then became stern again "But we can't be doing that kind of stuff when you're like this. You're not right in the head yet Benatar. When you get better we can do stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Benatar nodded, sounding sad. Axel made him lay back down on the cot and he started nodding off "Will you be here when I wake up?" The blonde asked, sounding small.

Axel nodded and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze as if to prove he was there "Duh, I'm not leaving you; got that geek?" Reassured the brit fell asleep.

Getting up Axel unlocked the door. On the other side stood Dr. Akana, her face was bright red "You… heard that didn't you?" He asked. She nodded "If you could talk the surveillance-tech guys to delete that…"

"Don't worry," Dr. Akana assured, pinching the bridge of her nose to keep a bloody nose away "I'll have it taken care of… And Mr. Chains, you should probably know that he arranged those hickies in the shape of a smiley face."

Axel chuckled nervously at first, but when he realized that she wasn't kidding he grew angry "God damn that drugged asshole."

* * *

For the next two days Benatar had more off-behavior episodes, but they were less erratic and minor, small stuff like forgetting why he was in the hospital, leaving the room and getting lost, mood swings, and flirting with Axel. He thankfully didn't have more panic attacks or seizures, and he was finally regaining some mass and eating more. Dr. Akana made sure to let them know Benatar's metabolism was working properly again so his system would be clear really soon. And once he was competent he could finally return home.

Whether or not he would even remember his time in the hospital once his head was clear was an iffy subject.

* * *

On the fifth day Benatar woke up, wanting to stay asleep until he was dead; he was terrified of waking up to Dicey. Why did the universe hate him so much? Wait, his hands were free… He could hardly feel his feet though…

He tentatively opened his eyes and then blinked several times; was he hallucinating again? He wasn't in Dicey's attic anymore, he was in a white room… Hospital?

He sat up confused. His hands were bandaged thickly but he could still move and feel his fingers so that was good. The bruising on his wrists and arm were still there, but it was somewhat faded now. He didn't exactly feel great, but he didn't feel as weak as he remembered feeling…

Benatar looked around the room and his heart jumped into his throat. Axel. Axel was there. Sitting in the chair next to the cot and sleeping. He was actually there! Benatar pinched himself to make sure he wasn't having another hopeful hallucination; it hurt so he wasn't.

"Axel?" He said and reached over to shake him, he could actually touch him so he really was real! "Axel!" He called with more intensity.

"What is it now?" Axel groaned, and groggily looked to his fiance; seeing the clarity and recognition written clear on the blondes face and eyes shocked him, but he knew what it meant. "Benatar… Are you finally back?" He asked in disbelief.

Benatar nodded and threw his arms around the drummer, he would ask questions later but right now all he wanted to do was bask in the moment.

* * *

**... You know you can go ahead and skip this chapter, it's probably just filler... I'm joking I don't believe in filler.****...Remember what I said about Puff not getting enough love? I decided to give him some maturity, after all thr guy is like twentysomething maybe he's a lot deeper than he lets on. ****So the scene where Benatar wakes up and flirts with Axel, it is a reference to a viral youtube video called 'seeing her for the first time again' although I had to change the dialogue since Axel is not Benatars wife, or a woman, and they do actually have a kid... **

**Basically, Dr. Akana is a reference to Anna Akana, the girlfriend of Ray William Johnson and a host on Runaway Thoughts. I think it's funny how out of nowhere she brings up some pretty demented subjects. Like rape, she brings up rape a lot.**

**Yeah, the scene where Benatar practiccally molests Axel... He did so because in his state of being completely senseless, he wanted to gain control again after having spent two months under the control of someone else. Well that, and he REALLY missed Axel... Like REALLY. Not really sure how I came up with the hickies in the smiley face shape though... Puff is probably going to give Axel MAJOR crap about it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

* * *

Benatar was finally signed out of the hospital after a series of tests to make sure he was right in the mind and body enough that he could function properly outside of the hospital. In a month he would have to return to get the stitches on his hands removed.

Puffpuff and Deejay were ecstatic to have Benatar back - Puff even threw himself at Benatar in a hug, which surprised him thoroughly since Puff wasn't the affectionate type when the ladies weren't involved. "Dude you don't know how happy I am to see you...sane!" Puff practically squealed and held on tightly around Benatar's skinny abdomen. Benatar hugged him back which was a bit awkward considering the difference in height.

"Good to see you too mate." Benatar chuckled "How has YFM been without me?"

"Shitty," Deejay said "once you went missing we put the band on hiatus…. By the way, the fans have been spamming us with so much 'get well soon' shit for you it's ridiculous."

"How much?" The brit asked curiously.

"Well we found you five days ago and announced it four days ago… Enough to fill three storage units." Axel explained, Benatar gave them an amazed glance.

"Really? That surprises me." Benatar commented, but with cocked a grin anyways.

"That isn't even counting the two months of letters from fans giving their support, and wishing us luck on finding you." Puff said as he pulled away "I guess you really are a fan favorite."

Axel ducked out of the living room while Benatar caught up with the other two and retrieved Chancellor from her playpen "Look who's so happy to see you Benatar!"

Benatar paused nervously looking at Chancellor, who he notes with pride had grown in the past two months. She was sucking on her fist and looking at him with wide cobalt eyes behind the pall of her light-brown bangs. "H-hey there Chancellor..." He said nervously and slowly took her from Axel'. This is the first time he'd held her ever since he learned the truth…Pure love filled his chest; how did he not see the resemblance earlier? He hugged her close to his chest "Daddy missed you." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Aww." Puff said "I know you and the little martian have a lot of catching up to do, but don't you want to get into some normal clothes first?" Then Benatar remembered he was still in a hospital shirt and pants.

"Alright." Benatar agreed and reluctantly handed his baby daughter back to Axel; he went into the bedroom portion of the bus and went through his dresser fishing for his regular attire. He changed into his black skinny jeans, white dress shirt, blue blazer and trademark red tie. He frowned at how loose the clothes were on him…

"You alright here?" Axel asked, Benatar was still frowning.

"My clothes are really big on me.." He admitted, then bitterly added "I've become a lanky streak of piss."

"Yeah you lost a lot of weight. That's okay, you'll gain it back eventually." Axel explained, then cleared his throat "But uh… Oh yeah I have something for you." He opened his palm and put something on Benatar's head that then slid down around his neck; it was the engagement ring Dicey stole from him, but this time it was hanging on a silver chain. He didn't need to explain that Benatar couldn't wear it because his finger was too small now.

"How…How did you guys find me?" Benatar asked as he sat down in his bed

"Believe it or not," Axel began "Vincent saved your life."

"Your pet hawk saved my life?" The blonde echoed.

"Yeah; I guess he went around everywhere looking for you, when he did find you he took your tie and brought it to us to tell us he found you, and led us to the bitches house."

"Wow," Benatar mused "Dicey … She's in prison right?"

"Yup, serving minimum twenty for kidnapping, minimum twenty-five for torture and minimum fifteen for rape. No chance of parole." Axel verified with a grin, but his grin fell seeing that his fiance was still distraught.

Axel sat next to him "Are you going to be alright?"

Benatar sighed "I don't think I'll ever forget what that woman did to me," He admitted, but then stole a glance at the drummer "But while I was in that terrible place, dying and in reality-allusion limbo…All I wanted was to be with you, with you and Chancellor." Axel grinned. "I forgive you for not telling me the truth about Chancellor. I'm just glad I'm here with you two again."

With that said Benatar leaned over and kissed Axel, pinning him down on the mattress (He was considerable weaker than Axel in his current state, but Axel let him) having been apart for so long they were eager to explore each other and things started to get pretty heated when Benatar pulled away.

"Puff!" Benatar called "You, Deejay and Chancellor better leave this bus right now!"

"Why?" Puff voice called back in a demand.

"I've been gone for two months and I'm finally reunited with YFM's amazingly metal and sexy drummer, why the bloody hell do you figure I'm trying to luzz you out of the bus?" Benatar inquired "Really, you can stay if you want… I dare you." There was some hustling and the sound of a stroller before the door slammed. Axel chuckled at this sudden forwardness. "Now," the keytarist turned his attention back to where it mattered "where were we?"

* * *

It wasn't until three hours later that Puff, his partner Deejay and Chancellor dared to return. Chancellor was happy to be returned to her parents, innocently unaware of why they couldn't have her around in the first place.

"You two are fucking disgusting." Puff growled at the two disheveled musicians sitting at the table with their baby, sipping their drinks innocently. "Anyways, I bought you something to welcome you back Benatar."

"What is is?" He asked curiously. Deejay came up and handed the brit something wrapped up in rainbow gift-wrap (he glared at Puff for this) and unwrapped it, then gasped "My word… You didn't."

"You bet your faggoty ass I did." Puff smirked and wiggled his eyebrows; the lead martian had given Benatar an unbelievable sleek new keytar; an electric keytar that was navy blue (Benatar's favorite color) and on the side had 'Benatar' written on it in a bright red that matched his tie.

"I can't believe you…. This is custom work! This must have cost a lot!" Benatar exclaimed; unable to comprehend that the biggest arsehole on YFM would actually do something this nice for him.

"It was no problem, really." Puff insisted "Besides it was Deejays idea."

"No it wasn't, Puff just doesn't want to admit he cares." Deejay put it bluntly, making Puff elbow him in the gut angrily.

"Hey Puff, you think we can take a trip to Massachusetts?" Axel asked out of the blue with only Benatar seeing it coming.

"Massachusetts?" The midget pondered "Why do you want to go there?"

"Yes Puff, WHY indeed?" Benatar sarcastically asked, putting down his new keytar and lifting the ring hanging on the chain around his neck, and for extra emphasis picked up Axel's own ringed hand to show him.

It slowly dawned on Puff "...Oooohhh." He finally drawled out slowly "Alright we'll take the damn trip; after Benatar get's his bandages removed we'll go so you two can finally get hitched."

"Will you two get serious?" Benatar finally asked the two other martians; they gave each other a look before turning back to Benatar.

"Actually… Uhh… Funny story..." Puff chuckled nervously "For those five days you were in the hospital the doctors didn't let me around you because they were afraid you would attack me… So me and Deejay took a trip to Iowa..."

Benatar finally noticed that they both sported matching rings "... No fucking way." He gaped.

"Yes fucking way!" Puff cheered "We're the Humberts now!"

"You took Puffpuffs last name? Why?" Benatar asked the sound mixer with a raised eyebrow (not that they could see it but it was still raised)

Deejay shrugged "We flipped a coin."

Silence.

"So..." Axel finally broke the silence, to Benatar "We're taking my last name right?"

* * *

**We only have a few more chapters left, Benatar has finally returned home!**

**I actually don't have much to say about this chapter accept... Surprise! Puffpuff and Deejay are now married (Legally, in the state of Iowa) They didn't have a wedding-wedding, just did the legal stuff and put off the serious emotional wedding for later on. I tried to portray Puff as happy to see Benatar as possible, but still have that assholish charm we're all used to.**

**Hmm... Which last name will the two take - Cale or Chains...? **

**I already know but hey who doesn't love rhetorical questions?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

**Warning - sexual activities**

* * *

The day after returning to his friends Benatar set on trying to reform back to normal life. It was a little difficult though.

"When do you want to take YourFavoriteMartian off of hiatus?" Benatar asked Puff that morning, the breakfast the brit was eating was bigger than he used to have it, but that was because Axel was forcing him to eat more so he could get better faster knowing that the way Benatar usually ate wasn't going to make him regain much mass.

Puff slowly sipped his coffee "Can you still… You know, play the keytar?" He asked nervously; he was a bit on edge around the keytarist, the way his moods were in the hospital he wasn't sure if Benatar was completely okay mentally.

Benatar gave the lead martian the hairy eye "That's a dumb question; I've been playing the keytar since I was ten, I highly doubt two months can change that." He scoffed, the tiniest bit offended.

"Your hands are still fucked up." Puff put it bluntly, pointing at the bandages still wrapped thickly around the pale adults hands "You just had surgery."

"The doctor says I can get the stitches off in a few weeks."

"Okay dude, you made me say it..." Puff trailed off "Can you even _pick up_ your keytar?"

Silence. The new keytar that Puff had gotten him was, since it was electric and made of metal, a lot heavier than his old one. Even his old one was considerably heavy since it was made of real, high-quality wood. That was how Benatar was unusually stronger than he looked, because he lugged around a heavy-ass keytar everywhere he went.

Not able to respond Benatar did the only thing that logically made sense to him at the time;

He very slowly dipped down in his seat until he was under the table and hid under it.

"Why is he doing that?" Deejay asked, watching in morbid fascination - Puff only shrugged and Axel spent the next half-hour trying to convince Benatar to get out from under the table.

* * *

"Peek-a-boo." Benatar said to Chancellor as he moved the pillow covering his face - she giggled but then gave him a long stare. Benatar returned her long stare by moving his hair out of his face but after a good look at still-dead, sunken eyes the little girl then burst out crying. He frowned, Axel came in immediately.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as he picked up Chancellor and bounced her to hopefully put a stop to her crying - she buried her face in his shoulder and started biting there as her crying quieted down.

"Our daughter hates me!" Benatar informed him with a sad frown and crossed arms.

"She just needs to get used to you again." Axel reassured, and held out Chancellor so she was facing her father again. Once she looked the blonde in the face, she cried more and Benatar got even sadder "Hey don't worry." He said, to both of them as he brought Chancellor close to him "Chancellor isn't used to seeing you look like a zombie."

Benatar narrowed his eyes and Axel knew he said the wrong thing "Gee Axel, you really know how to make a guy feel better." He said and stalked off to sulk somewhere. Probably under the table again.

Axel sighed and looked down at his daughter, then cringed a little when she bit really hard into his shoulder "You can't even talk yet and yet you still get me in trouble." He said to her, then cringed again when she bit especially hard into his shoulder.

* * *

Later Benatar was sitting in the living-room portion of the bus in front of the TV, and clicked the on-demand setting. He had a mug of tea to drink as he watched.

"What are you watching?" Axel asked as he padded into the with a soda in hand.

"Game of Thrones." Benatar answered, taking a sip of tea "The new season came out while I was gone, so I'm going to binge on it."

"Have fun with that." Axel said with a roll of his eyes; he never really liked that show… Then a devilish idea came to him. He put his soda down on the small table in front of the couch and sat on Benatar's lap.

"You're heavy." Benatar told him, a blush spreading across his face. Axel chuckled and adjusted his weight.

"Better?" He asked, stretched out slightly.

"A bit." The blonde said, still blushing and tried to focus on the show - deviously Axel leaned up and started attacking Benatar's neck, knowing the blonde was really sensitive there. "H-Hey!" Benatar squeaked and tried unsuccessfully to push Axel off "We're in the living room!"

"I know." The drummer murmured against his neck, nonchalant "I don't care." Though he'd only topped once so far in their relationship Axel still felt pretty smug whenever he broke down Benatar's mental walls and made the usually calm and collected brit flustered. It was fun when he was "Besides, I'm going to get you back for leaving SMILEY FACE hickey's on my neck."

"I did what?" Benatar asked, still flustered as Axel nipped at his neck.

"Yeah; while you were high in the hospital you cornered me you bastard." The brunette growled and pushed Benatar against the back of the couch, pinning him there. He undid his tie slightly to gain better access to Benatar's neck and collarbone and straddled the brits waist.

Benatar shivered and his breathing hitched as more marks were made on his neck "What'd I do?" He asked softly; he didn't hurt Axel did he? He'd never forgive himself, he'd be no better than Dicey.

"A lot of things, I liked them all." Axel purred and then kissed him - the blonde returned it shyly at first but then with a bit more force as his dominance started to resurface. When they broke apart Axel continued "But I told you we couldn't do stuff while you were in there because you were high as a fucking kite and off your rocker… But now..."

The keytarists face burned even hotter and his heart thumped against his ribs as Axel slid off until he was on the floor in front of him. The drummer spread his legs apart so he could be between them and started to undo his zipper "Axel, you don't-"

"I want to," Axel told him and pulled him out of his boxers, Benatar shivered at the feeling of his fiances breath on his cock "besides I have to pay you back."

He would have asked what he meant by that if Axel didn't right then take all of him into his mouth. The ability to speak disconnected from his brain and Benatar could only groan and bury his bandaged fingers in Axel's thick hair. This wasn't the first time Axel had done this for him, he'd done it a few times because he knew it got him very flustered. "A-aahh..." Benatar moaned and shoved his back against the back of the couch, head rolling from side to side as Axel suckled him. A quiet gasp came out of him as Axel delved the tip of his tongue into the slit on top.

After a few minutes Benatar was on edge. "A-Axel," he gasped "I'm g-going to-" He cut himself off with another groan, and bit his lip to keep quiet (they were in the living room after all) and leaned back. As he started to climax a dreadfully familiar voice appeared in his head. 'You like that, Ben?' It said to him, sounding seductive; his whole body grew incredibly rigid, it was Dicey's voice. His mind shut off momentarily in panic.

"No… No… No..." Axel heard as he pulled away swallowing; he tucked Benatar back behind his zipper, and frowned at looked up concerned at Benatar. His eyes were wide and unfocused and his pupil was dilated to the point where only a sliver of brown was visible, he was tensing up but also shaking slightly.

"Benatar?" He said as he grabbed the others shoulders and shook his slightly "Benatar!" He repeated trying to snap him out of it - he started freaking out seeing that he was shaking more and his pupil went from really wide to nonexistent. He saw this before at the Hospital; Benatar was on the edge of a panic attack. Not sure of what else to do he slapped the brit across the face.

The slap seemed to bring Benatar back to reality; he blinked and few times and breathed heavily, trembling only slightly "What…" The blonde murmured as he returned "Happened?"

"You almost had an episode dude," Axel explained, standing up "sorry I had to slap you. What were you thinking about that made that happen?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Benatar responded immediately.

"And I don't care." Axel scoffed and took a seat next to the stubborn keytarist "We're going to be hitched in a freaking month and I want you to be honest with me - I mean it Benatar, what the hell happened?" He demanded.

Reluctantly Benatar told him "I-I thought I was back there..." He didn't finish because Axel, using his Benatar-sense, picked up on the meaning right away. The brunet curled his arms around the skinny blonde and pulled him close in an attempt to comfort him. "Axel I'm really sorry."

"For gods sake Benatar stop being sorry!" The drummer warned "If anyone was jacking me off, even if it wasmotherfucking leatherface, I'd come too, so stop feeling guilty damn it."

Turning bright red the brit replied "You're… Really vulgar you know." Though he felt better knowing that Axel didn't blame or hate him.

"Well someone has to be; it's like you has a mental block or something that keeps you from swearing like a normal person."

"Normal person? People in Britain don't use vulgar language near as often!"

"And since when are Europeans normal," Axel scoffed playfully "Eh mate?"

"You're not American either," Benatar teased back, mood elated from his earlier episode "I'm surprised that Puff doesn't treat you like rubbish, it is to my understanding that Americans think it's cool to hate Canada."

Axel switched to his native Canadian accent, which he never used but decided right now that it would amuse his fiance "Shut up; Canada is metal and we both know it." Hearing the accent for the first time outside of Axel's singing, Benatar smiled and chuckled a little.

"I don't see why you don't regularly speak with your accent." Benatar mused, then switched to his deeper American accent "I mean, how awkward would it be if I talked like this all the time?"

"We'd give you less shit." Axel shrugged, still using his native accent.

"No we wouldn't." Puff said as he came into the living room, holding Chancellor under one arm and jutting a hip out to balance her on it "Interesting way of talking Axel." He said; he himself also never heard Axel use his accent outside of his untrained attempts at singing.

"See you next Tuesday, Puff." Axel said with his native accent; a British slang term he picked up from Benatar. Puff gave him and odd stare and gently sat Chancellor on Benatar's lap.

"You know Puffpuff Axel told me you took very good care of Chancellor while I was gone." Benatar said to the literal face of YFM, who put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Damn straight." Puffpuff huffed "I'll be damned if the littlest martian gets neglected just because you two fagbags are out of commission."

"Perhaps you and Deejay should consider having a kid; you seem to have a soft spot for babies." Benatar said as he hugged Chancellor close; Puff's face flushed for a second but it went away.

"It's not that simple." The lead martian said as he crossed his arms "Neither me or Deejay can get pregnant like that fucker." He pointed at Axel "How was that even possible? You're a dude, I know for a fact because you flash us all the time." True, the sole drummer had absolutely no shame… None at all.

"I don't know how it was possible either!" Axel argued "I mean, it's like one day the universe decided it would be cool if I got knocked up and it's like 'hey, let's get Axel Chains pregnant and let there be no explanation as to how', I honestly feel like that's what happened." Axel said; the fourth wall henceforth shattered.

Puff cleared his throat once the fourth wall rebuilt itself "So I was thinking that after you guys get hitched that we buy a house." They gave him a look "Well think about it, we can still live together and be a band and shit, but it looks like everyone's deciding to start a family now. We can keep the bus for long trips and tours, but we really need a house." For a laugh he added "I mean, what if Axel gets pregnant again and you guys have another rugrat to worry about? This bus is waay too small."

Axel glared at Puff, and then back at Benatar "Never again," he hissed, remembering the three weeks of straining hell his body went through "I swear if you make that happen to me again I'll push you out of a moving car." Benatar put his hands out in front of him defensively but said nothing.

"So you guys are up for looking for a house? With how popular YFM became we have more than enough money. I was thinking about moving to California, you guys want to move to California? Because it's like a thing for famous people to move to California." Puff yammered.

"Can we move to-" Benatar began but was cut off.

"No." Puff and Axel cut him off in unison, the brit crossed his arms in mock anger in response.

* * *

**Not really sure what to say about this chapter... For some reason I thought it'd be funny for Benatar to hide under a table. I don't even know. I actually wrote this chapter after I was done because I figured it would tie together last and next chapter better.**

**Drop a word, I guess?**

**Hey wanna play a game - how many youtube references have I made so far? Let's see if anyone's willing to actually check**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

**Eight months later…**

* * *

Chancellor was seventeen months old now, having started walking two months prior. She was really quite the quiet baby, which she inherited from Benatar, but preferring action like Axel. She already started talking, able to use one or two words at a time but she didn't speak very often. It worried Benatar a little that she wasn't practicing her language skills much, but Axel assured him that she was probably just more of a listener.

Her parents Benatar and Axel were now married; still professionally using their own individual last names even though Axel had his legally changed to 'Cale' at the wedding (What sly, witty, underhanded English trick Benatar had used to convince Axel to do so, no one knew.) Benatar had fully recovered from his experience under Dicey Young; he regained his modest muscle mass and even gained a little bit more because Axel forced him to eat a little bit more than he usually did.

YFM had blown up ever since they came out of hiatus following Benatar and Axel's wedding, Axel and Deejay were taking a more active role in the songs, and making several partnerships and collaborations with other music groups. Even though they were still a band they all were also doing their own thing; Puff was doing a lot of 'featuring' rap parts in songs for various Youtubers, Deejay and Benatar were working together producing beats for groups, and Axel doing drum instrumentals for the same purpose.

Also they finally bought an actual house; the notoriety they gained gave them the resources necessary for them to buy a nice, big house to occupy the two families. Axel and Benatar decided that they wouldn't have more kids since Axel could only really handle the physical strain of a three-week pregnancy while he was still in his twenties, and they didn't want to have another child so soon after Chancellor.

"It's a boooy!" Puff sang as he entered the kitchen with a black-and-white sonogram in hand "Deejane told me that she found out today from the doctors that the baby is a boy; isn't it great Deejay?" He asked his partner; the other three martians were hanging out in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Puffpuff and Deejay had a kid on the way - since neither of them had the weird, freaky ability to get pregnant like Axel did (seriously, how was that even possible?) they managed to talk Deejane into having Puff's child (since she was so much like Deejay as it was), and she was currently five months along. Puff we as super excited about it to.

"Sure is." Deejay replied with a smile.

"That's wonderful Puffpuff." Benatar said, sipping his hot tea.

"Yeah congrats Puff; but if your boy gets too close to Chancellor I'll hit the little brat with a wiffle ball bat." Axel started with a congratulations, but ended in a threat. Puff ignored him.

"I was thinking we name him P.J." Puff told Deejay.

"P.J?" Deejay mimed.

"Yeah; Puffpuff Jr." Puff clarified with a smirk "It's clever don't you think?"

"I'll think about it." Deejay shrugged, though they all knew he would go with it. The big guy was a big softie for Puff.

There was a knock on the door and Benatar went to answer it. "'Ello?" He greeted as he opened the door; there was a sharply dressed woman woman at the other end of the door.

"Oh hello are you Mr… Benatar Cale?" She asked.

"That's me." He confirmed.

"Yes I am from Child services." She said, Benatar's blood ran cold; was there some kind of legislature that passed recently saying that two men were unfit parents? Were they going to take Chancellor away? "Come outside and talk to me."'

Benatar closed and door and followed the women to her car "What is this about? Because I can assure you that Chancellor is growing up in a healthy, nurturing-"

"Oh no, this isn't about your daughter." The social worker assured "This is about the late Ms. Dicey Young."

"Late?" Benatar echoed; Dicey was dead. Well thank god.

"You see Ms. Young committed suicide."

"Okay…?"

"Following her giving birth."

Benatar's world froze for a split second "She gave birth?" He whispered, she nodded "She legally left the unnamed baby boy to his father… She wrote in her suicide note that you were the father.. We compared the little boys DNA to the record the hospital had on you from when you were rescued…"

Oh no

She continued, with softness in her eyes "Mr. Cale, I know that you don't want any of this to be happening considering the nature of your experiences with the late Ms. Young, but you are the babies father and you're all he has now. Ms. Young had no family."

"This is… A lot to take in." Benatar breathed; he had a son, he was only twenty-four and he had two children, with two different people.

"If you wish to give the boy up to the state we have paperwork for you to fill out -" Benatar cut her off.

"No, I'd like to keep him… Just let me get my partner and we'll go to the agency with you."

* * *

Later the woman drove both of the young men to the agency, she spared Benatar the stress of explaining this to Axel by telling him herself. They rode in silence until they were at the agency.

"Does he have a name? Did the bitch even name him?" Axel demanded as soon as they were there, his partner gave him a stern glare for using vulgar language in front of someone professional.

"She did not name him, she wrote in her suicide note that she wished for Mr. Cale to name the baby." The woman told him calmly.

They filled out some paperwork to claim the boy and the clerk input the data into their computer before a nurse brought them a tiny blue blanket-wrapped bundle. Now unlike the quiet Chancellor… The little boy was completely loud, shrieking his tiny head off and squirming a lot. Nothing like his father or sister.

Benatar tucked the baby into his arms as they waited for the birth certificate to be given to them "Wow Benatar he looks just like you." Axel offered awkwardly; it was true, the boy had Benatar's fair skin color, all of his features, even the very same maple-brown eyes… There was one thing that really stood out, he also had a crap-ton of hair like Benatar, but it was soft almost purplish black, black hair like the bitch.

"I want to name him after you." Benatar said "Well, give him a first name similar to yours, he'll take my last name since Chancellor took yours, but her first name is similar to mine..." They gave the two men a birth certificate to fill out - the mother and father part were both already filled out, as well as the hospital and birth date. "You can give him his first name since I named Chancellor."

After some pondering Axel wrote the first name sloppily in the name slot, Benatar followed with the middle and last name;

Thrash William Cale.

"I like it." Axel said with a grin, "Hey Thrash, how are you little dude?" The baby wailed and they both winced.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Benatar grumbled "But it wouldn't be cricket to inform Puff and Deejay over text."

"Word." Axel agreed, and the social services lady led them back to her car so she could take them back home.

* * *

A few nights later…

Axel and Benatar were woken up by really loud, high-pitched by now familiar screaming at two o'clock in the morning "It's your turn." Benatar grumbled and buried his head under his pillow to escape the crying.

"Fuck you I'm tired!" Axel hissed, and sat there waiting for Benatar to get up; eventually he gave up and went to help Thrash. They already loved the little guy, but his loud crying and fussiness was really giving them hell at night; how can one baby be so loud and want to much? They had a whole new appreciation for Chancellor's quietness.

Axel went through the routine of changing, feeding and carrying before Thrash decided to stop torturing him and go back to sleep.

They had to use Chancellor's old crib (they had to get her a bigger one a month ago) for Thrash to sleep in and kept it in their room rather than in the nursery since he was a newborn and needed more attention.

He threw himself back onto the bed on his stomach "Benatar your son is an absolute nightmare!" Axel groaned in frustration.

Benatar sighed and sat up "I know I know, but a lot of parents have to go through this. I doubt your parents would say you were an angel as a baby."

Axel crossed his arms across his wifebeater-clad chest "Chancellor never woke me up at night." He scoffed.

"All babies are different; and besides she's my daughter too." Benatar scoffed back. They sat in angry silence for a minute before deciding they were too tired to argue and went back to sleep.

Thankfully Thrash didn't bother them for the rest of the night.

* * *

**YFM ages:****  
****Axel - 26****  
****Deejay - 25****  
****Benatar - 24****  
****Puffpuff - 24 (three months younger than Benatar)******

**Sorry for disappearing over the weekend, I had this huge wrestling tournament in Fresno I needed to attend. ******

**So... Axel is henceforce (legally of course, not professionally) "Axel Steven Cale" you gotta wonder what Benatar did to convince him to take his last name.******

**Surprise, it looks like Dicey did leave something for Benatar... In the form of the newest member of the martian family; Thrash William Cale (name is supposed to be an opposite of Chancellor, who has a name similar to Benatar's, RWJ middle name and Axel's last name). Dicey was a little less than a month pregnant by the time Benatar was rescued, hence the eight month time skip. ******

**Aw, Puff finally gets to have a baby like he wants... A son too. If you're wondering why it is Deejane is carrying the child instead of Puff himself or Deejay... Impossible male pregnancy guys, Axel's pretty much the only guy who could manage such an incredibly impossible thing. Even if he did have female reproductive organs, the likelihood of one of his bandmates having the same thing is astronomically unlikely. Besides, Deejane is practically the female version of Deejay so yeah...**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - Your favorite martian and the fictional characters of the band do not belong to me they belong to...uhhh... Maker studios, Jesse Cale, and Ray William Johnson.**

**Warning - Sex ahead**

* * *

Two years. Axel stared at amazement at the date on the calendar; exactly twenty-three days until Chancellor's second birthday. That meant that she was conceived exactly two years ago. It felt as if it had been so much longer, everythings changed so much. Two years ago they were just a small moderately popular band of four friends…. Now they were what they are now.

He searched his mind to recap all that had occurred in the past two years. He and Benatar had a drunk night together, Axel found out he was knocked up, they started dating, Benatar beat up a gang of thugs for him, they came out to the other members of the band, Chancellor was born, they discovered that Puff really liked babies, Axel and Benatar became engaged, they announced their engagement to the fans, Puff revealed he and Deejay were a thing, Axel finally told Benatar the truth about Chancellor, Benatar was kidnapped and missing for two months, Vincent found Benatar and they saved him, Benatar was tripping major balls while at the hospital, both martian couples got married, they bought a house, Thrash was born and given to them, P.J (Puff and Deejays new son) was born two months ago…

And yet Chancellor wasn't even two yet.

It was amazing what chain of events can be started by one drunken night between a quiet keytarist and a metalhead drummer.

Axel wished Benatar was with him right now so they could look back on the past two years; but even married and living together the two now rarely had time to spend together. All four martians had professional music careers where they would have to travel to visit various studios and other groups to collaborate with them; that and the kids had to be taken care of so while they were home their time was dedicated to taking care of them.

Axel and Puff were the only ones home now, Benatar and Deejay had both taken trips to produce beats for music groups. Puff was asleep in his and Deejays bedroom curled around P.J. The little guy had light brown skin, bluish-gray eyes like Deejay and black hair, but he resembled Puff greatly. Thrash and Chancellor were also taking naps. So Axel was basically alone.

Alone and sad that Benatar wasn't with him right now. It was almost a familiar feeling, to have Benatar be there but not be there at the same time. It was eerie really, in the sense that it was almost reverse. When he first discovered he was knocked up, the brit was physically there but couldn't be there for him emotionally since he had no clue about the pregnancy in the first place, and now he was there fully supportive emotionally but almost never home when Axel was.

Axel trudged grumpily into the bathroom that was part of his and Benatar's bedroom and took a long, indulgent shower. Usually it made him feel better, but even after he had jacked off and the water finally turned cold he still was in low spirits. Hell, he might even feel better if Vincent were still around, but the hawk was taking his yearly migration trip south. The metalhead shut off the water, climbed out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He went to his closet to look for fresh clothes and almost jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist right above the towel. He stopped tensing when he felt familiar lips on his neck "When did you get home?" He asked Benatar, groaning.

"Just now." The blonde said and nuzzled Axel's neck "Don't bother getting dressed; I want you, and I want you now."

Axel rolled his eyes from behind his bangs - it was hard taking Benatar seriously with the ridiculously high voice he had "How do you know I want to-" He yelped when Benatar's hand snaked under the towel and grabbed his dick.

"We both know you were wanking in the shower." Benatar teased and tightened his grip eliciting a moan from the metalhead.

"I-I can't help it," Axel hissed, arching slightly "I barely see you anymore." He was dragged backwards and pushed onto the bed, Benatar was on top of him as soon as his back hit the mattress.

"Well we're seeing each other right now and the kids are sleeping so I say we make the most of it." Benatar practically purred against Axel's neck. Axel rolled his eyes at how sappy the brit got around him.

"You're such a fucking queer." Axel stated, but his partner only cracked a smirk.

"I'm your queer." The blonde pointed out to the drummer pinned below him "Besides I used to like women just fine, but I have it bad for you."

Axel grinned "I'm has flattered." He reached up and pulled off Benatar's tie, and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Taking the hint Benatar ripped off his blue blazer and his shirt followed suit. Benatar reached down to pull the towel off of Axel but the drummer stopped him "I'm not getting naked until you are." He stated simply. Benatar pouted but started to remove his trousers anyways, then swiftly pulled off Axel's towel before the metalhead could stop him. "Fuck you." Axel growled.

"Oh you will." Benatar joked at the other martians poor word choice and slid his boxers down to his knees. The blonde grabbed a foil packet from the nightstand and slid on a lubed rubber. Blushing Axel climbed onto Benatar's lap and slowly impaled himself on the blondes cock; they groaned in chorus and Benatar grabbed Axel's hips, the drummer stopped to adjust and wrapped his arms around the other martians neck. After a minute or so Axel felt he was adjusted and started slowly going up and down.

Benatar moaned loudly at the stimulation and dug his fingers into his partner's hips, bucking up his own hips when Axel went down. "Fuck you're tight." The keytarist hissed and arched up into him further and hitting that spot. Axel gasped and tightened his grip around Benatar's neck. The blonde continued to hold onto the drummers hip with one hand while the other one wandered to grab Axel's cock and pump him.

The musicians locked lips, Axel slid his tongue into the others mouth and eagerly explored the familiar territory, and their pace slowed down so they could enjoy their session longer.

After half an hour of hushed moans and panting they were both close to the edge. "A-Axel..." Benatar panted and pulled Axel's head close to him with one arm so the opposite hand could stay wrapped around Axel's cock "I love you..."

May it have been the tight grip around his member or the honest, caring tone in Benatar's statement or the fact that at that very moment the spot in him had been hit again or a combination of all three but something drove Axel right over the edge hard. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his stomach tightened up and with a drawn-out moan he climaxed. He tightened around Benatar and the blonde followed suit.

They stayed in position for a few minutes, then Axel sighed and pulled himself off of Benatar and rolled onto his side next to the keytarist. His eyes fluttered shut for a minute but they opened again feeling long fingers stroke his hair.

"...If two years ago I told you we'd be like this, would you believe me?" Axel asked out of the blue.

"Like what?"

"Married, two kids, hot sex." Axel replied, blunt as always.

Benatar pondered for a moment "I'd probably think you were tuned to the moon or trying to get my hopes up."

"I wouldn't believe it either if I told myself." Axel shrugged "...I might believe the kids part though, because two years ago today was that drunk night you know."

"Oh really?" Benatar inquired in awe "It seems like it's been an instant."

"I feel like it's been ten years."

There was something about their conflicting views, coupled with the natural good feelings of the afterglow… Something about it all that made them bust up laughing.

"Basically when it comes to our relationship..." Benatar began, but Axel finished for him.

"We owe it all to booze."

The two musicians got dressed again, and just as they did there was a small knock on the door - a very familiar, soft knock. Bentar opened the door.

"Da?" Chancellor said in a small voice as the toddler looked up at her two parents - she was tall enough to be three years even though her second birthday wasn't for another three weeks, and her hair was quite long, snaking past her shoulders and bangs going over her nose, her cobalt eyes peeked past some of the loose strands of her light brown bangs. She was holding her favoite toy, the stuffed panda her father bought for her while she was still an infant, and was wearing a long purple shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey sweetie." Benatar said softly and he picked her up - the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and put the side of her head against his chest. She stared at her other father Axel.

"Hey little martian." The drummer greeted "You know, today is the day me and your other dad kinda-sorta got together."

"M... al..." Chancellor tried to say something, after a few babbling tries she managed to squeeze out a single word "Metal."

Benatar stared at her.

Axel stared at her.

And Chancellor broke out into a giggling fit.

(THE END...Go home)

* * *

**Apparently in the martian household, it's a thing for Axel to occasionally spike Benatar's tea when he wants something. **

**Introducing Puffpuff Humbert Jr. (P.J for short); so far, the youngest of the second generation martians so far. I just want you guys to be aware that even though Axel agreed to take Benatar's last name, Chancellor's last name remains to be 'Chains'**

**Well the story was fun, glad I got it out of my system, I might do a few related one-shots or something but I don't know, most likely there won't be any sequel. **


End file.
